Unlikely Allies
by Erilyn Rose
Summary: When Hermione is taken by Voldemort, she discovers that when put in similar situations, the most unlikely person in the world can become your strongest ally.
1. Chapter 1

Unlike Allies

Part One

(disclaimer – I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot!)

Hermione awoke, disoriented, in a dark room. The only source of light was a dim rectangular outline. The fuzz in her mind was from more than just sleep, she couldn't seem to remember how she came to be where she was. She remembered saying goodbye to Harry and Ron as she left the Burrow. She'd been with them for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and she was heading home to see her parents for a couple of days before she, Ron, and Harry went after the horcruxes. Harry had been trying unsuccessfully to get Ron and Hermione to rescind their offer of help since they left Hogwart's the day of Dumbledore's funeral, but they would hear nothing of it. Hermione's only request was that she be given a couple of days, three at the most, to see her parents. She remembered apparating to a large field a few blocks from her parent's house, and when she began walking in the direction of the house she remembered hearing a noise behind her and spinning around, but that was it.

After a few moments Hermione's fuzzy brain began to clear and she realized that the rectangle of light was actually the outline of a door. Absently she realized that she was sitting on a very cold, hard floor, and leaning against an equally cold and hard wall. She attempted to push herself away from it and instantly regretted the impulse as her head exploded with pain. She groaned loudly as she carefully brought a hand up to press against her forehead.

"Awake I see," a voice said from the inky blackness. Hermione started and instinctively went for her wand, but she found that it was missing.

"Who's there?" she asked, squinting as she tried to pierce the darkness around her.

"No one important," the voice said dejectedly. It was obviously a male voice, and it sounded very familiar, but Hermione couldn't place it in her memory.

"Where am I?" she asked, keeping her tone defensive to warn her companion that she was not to be messed with.

"You don't know?" he asked a little bit rudely. Hermione kept her silence. "You're in the Dark Lord's compound in a cell Granger."

Hermione's heart seemed to stop, before staring again and beating a million miles a second. She registered the fact that the speaker said Dark Lord, and not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. That alone made her wary of this stranger.

"Well," she said after she'd regained a little of her composure, "what are you doing here?" She hoped her voice wasn't shaking too badly. The voice let out a short bitter sounding laugh.

"I'm here for the same reason you are," he said darkly. "The Dark Lord wants me here."

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione decided that her best course of action to get information was to be blunt.

"Are you here to get information from me? Or to torture me?" she asked, setting her jaw in a hard line even though he couldn't see it.

"No," he said softly, "if I were I wouldn't be sitting in the dark with you, and you wouldn't be sitting there unrestrained."

"A moment ago you called me Granger. You know who I am. It's only fair that I know who you are," she said as she opened her eyes as wide as she could in yet another attempt to see through darkness.

"You mean you don't recognize my voice?" he asked, feigning upset. "I am deeply hurt by that Granger. I would hope that after six years of sharing classes that you'd recognize my voice." Hermione thought she heard a smirk in the voice, and it suddenly hit her. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her.

"Malfoy?" she whispered, feeling even more vulnerable and scared than she already did.

"And she figures it out," he said condescendingly.

"So you are here to torture me," she said again, ashamed that her voice shook as she said it. She pulled her knees up to her chest. The sound of her feet scraping against the floor sounded extremely loud to her ears.

"I already answered that question," he said, the smirk gone from his tone.

"Then why are you here? In a cell with me? Shouldn't you be out there, planning ways to hurt me and get information? I mean, that's why I'm here isn't it? A way to get to Harry, make him do something stupid like coming to rescue me?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" he asked, sounding very un-Malfoy like. Hermione snorted.

"Well I would love an honest answer, but if you want my _honest_ opinion I don't expect one from you." Malfoy didn't respond. Hermione could hear him breathing. "Fine," she said after a moment, not sure what made her say what she was about to say, "give me an honest answer and I'll do my best to believe you."

"All right," he said, once again sounding bitter, "I'm here because I failed to complete the task the Dark Lord gave me."

"You mean killing Dumbledore?" she asked, raising her voice in anger.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said, his voice equally heated. "I didn't kill Dumbledore! The Dark Lord was very angry with me for failing in my task…" his voice went from loud and angry to quiet and haunted in an instant.

"So what, Voldemort…"

"Don't speak his name!" Malfoy hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay… so You-Know-Who decided that the to torture you he'd put you in a dark room with a Mudblood?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"No," he said softly. "My punishment was being forced to watch as the Dark Lord used the Cruciatus curse on my parents until they begged for death…" he stopped for a moment and Hermione didn't know what to say. Before she could think of anything Malfoy spoke again. "And then he made me sit there as he killed them." Hermione's mouth was agape. She didn't know what to say. "Speechless with joy are you?" he asked, his tone biting and hard.

"No," Hermione said honestly. "No… I… I'm so sorry," she said softly, feeling pity for the boy who'd tortured her for years for the first time in her life.

"Sure you are," he spat. "I know you that hated my father. And I know he wasn't the most pleasant man in the world, but he was my father."

"No, really. I really am sorry… I didn't know," she said, feeling ashamed of her previous outburst.

"Whatever," he said solemnly. The two sat in silence for a long time. Hermione didn't know what to say, and Malfoy seemed to have run out of things he wanted to share.

After quite a while, Hermione heard footsteps outside.

"Well Granger, you wanted to know why we were in here together," Malfoy said as a key could be heard slipping into the lock. "You're about to find out."

The door opened and Hermione covered her eyes with her hands. She pulled them away a few seconds later and let her eyes adjust to the light. A lantern had been lit and the door was closed once again. Draco was seated against the wall adjacent to hers. His clothes were ragged and his hair was stringy and dirty looking. But he was not looking at her, he was staring with a clenched jaw up at two Death Eaters.

One of the Death Eaters had his wand aimed at Hermione, and the other had his wand aimed at Draco.

"Petrificus totalus," the Death Eater with his wand pointed at Hermione said blandly. She felt her body go rigid, her eyes opened wide and staring ahead. With Hermione immobilized both Death Eaters trained their wands on Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him, crouched defensively against the wall. His breathing was fast and harsh.

Without warning the Death Eater closest to Draco pounced. Draco tried to jump out of the way but he was too slow. In seconds the Death Eater had his arms behind his back, and had dragged him to the middle of the smallish square room right in front of Hermione. Hermione was staring right at him, but Draco was staring at the floor. His breathing sped up more.

The Death Eater who had immobilized Hermione moved to lean against the wall where Draco had once sat. His wand remained trained on Draco.

What happened next was so fast it took Hermione a minute to register what exactly was happening. One moment Draco was being held up, and the next she heard the Death Eater with his wand on Draco say, with what sounded like blood lust in his voice, "Crucio!" and Draco was on the ground writhing in pain. His screams made the blood in Hermione's veins freeze. She could do nothing but sit there, frozen, and watch as Draco clutched his stomach, his knees pulled up almost to his chin as he lay in the fetal position screaming and screaming and screaming.

"Crucio!" the Death Eater said again, and abruptly Draco lay still. His chest was heaving. Hermione saw that his face was wet, whether with tears of sweat she did not know. She heard him whisper something, but couldn't make out the words.

"What was that?" the Death Eater who'd held him asked from his vantage point beside the door. Hermione had forgotten about him.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Draco asked, his voice a little stronger, but still sounding pitifully weak. His eyes were clenched tight. The Death Eater who had been torturing him laughed.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" he asked with a leer, and without warning his wand arm was thrown up again as he yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Again Hermione could do nothing as she watched Draco lying there in unimaginable agony.

"KILL ME!" he screamed, his eyes closed tightly as his entire body spasmed. "PLEASE GOD KILL ME!" The Death Eater by the door laughed.

"I think that's enough for today Alan," he said loudly over Draco's yells. The other Death Eater nodded nonchalantly and said, "Crucio," one last time. Draco lay there, his chest heaving again. This time Hermione did see tears streaming down his face. She realized that the heaving of his chest was only half of it. He was lying there, sobbing as well.

"Now," the Death Eater named Alan said as he rounded on Hermione, "you see what the Dark Lord will do even to those who were once faithful to him. Imagine what he might do to you," he said with a leer. The Death Eater near the door flicked his wand at Hermione, and she felt the total body bind release. With another flick at the torch, the light went out. The door opened and both wizards left. The lock clicked shut.

Despite the fact that the body bind had been lifted, Hermione still felt frozen. She sat there for a while in the darkness, listening to the sounds of Draco's sobbing. After a moment it registered in her brain that not only was he sobbing, but he was also whispering, "Kill me… please… I just want to die… God please let me die…"

"D-Draco?" Hermione whispered. He didn't move or answer. When she was sure he wasn't going to answer, she pushed herself to her hands and knees, despite the protesting ache in her head, and crawled to where she remembered Draco being. She reached out with her hand until she met a resistance. "Draco," she said a little more forcefully.

"Just kill me," he said, a little louder this time. "Please. I know you want to, just do it." Hermione did not notice the hot tears running down her own cheeks.

"I don't want to kill you Draco," she said, finding his head with her hand. Without really thinking she maneuvered so that she was sitting cross legged beside his head. Gently she lifted his head up and scooted so that she could lay it in her lap. His sobs seemed to increase as she did this. "Ssssh," she whispered as she awkwardly rubbed her hand over his filthy head. "It's over now, it's all right."

"It's not over," he whispered, not moving. "It'll never be over… they'll come back, and it'll happen again…"

"But not right now. For right now it's over," she whispered, continuing to rub his head soothingly.

"I deserve it," he whispered next. "I deserve it. But I don't deserve for them to kill me… I deserve this pain."

"No you don't," Hermione said, and she believed it. "No one deserves this. No one."

"It's my fault that my parents are dead. I deserve it." Hermione never imagined that Draco could sound so lost and scared. She felt hot tears hit her hand as she rubbed his hair.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"It is!" he said forcefully, sitting up suddenly. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was right in front of her. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. His hands were suddenly grabbing her shoulders tightly as he almost yelled into her face. "If I had just obeyed orders he wouldn't have made me sit there and watch as he tortured my mother! He tortured her with the Cruciatus! And then he used muggle ways, knives and whips! He made me watch as he killed her!" He was shaking Hermione now, and she let him. He was sobbing as he yelled hoarsely in her face. Slowly, Hermione reached to her shoulders and pulled his hands down. He let her. She felt him slump and held his hands in front of her.

"It's not your fault that you aren't a killer," she whispered, hearing her voice tremble.

"My father told me it was," he whispered. She felt his hot tears that were not her own splash her hands where she held his. "Before they killed him, he told me it was my fault she was dead. And then they killed him too." His voice broke.

Not knowing what made her do it, Hermione released his hands and blindly felt for his shoulders. She found them and moved so that she was on her knees in front of him. From his height she knew that he was kneeling as well. Without a word she pulled him to her and hugged him. For a split second he stiffened, and then his resolve seemed to break and he collapsed against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, his head falling to her shoulder as he once again began sobbing.

Hermione held the broken boy to her and began to rub his head once more. She didn't say anything, because there was nothing she could say. Instead she offered what little comfort she could and let him cry. The fact that this was Draco Malfoy never entered her mind. Instead all she could think of was the devastating situation he was in. It broke her heart, and as she did all that was in her power to comfort him she cried.

After a while his sobs lessened, but he did not release his hold on her. She continued her ministrations until he, at last, pulled away. His hand found her shoulder and moved up to her face, like a blind man trying to see what she looked like. When he found her wet cheeks he let one thumb clumsily wipe under her eye.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely and she nodded. His hand felt her nod, and dropped away from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlikely Allies

Part Two

(disclaimer I WISH I owned the characters and stuff, but alas, I do not… only the simple little plot is mine… and still it does not compare with Ms. Rowling's genius!)

A/N – It's been a while since I've written anything for ff.n and Part 1 of this story was sort of a spur of the moment type thing, so sorry for no A/N or anything on that one… I'll try to keep up with updates and responses to all the loverly comments, but do forgive me if it takes a few days. Also, if you're interested in beta-ing for me just leave it in a review and I'll DEFINITELY get back to you!

And now on to Part 2!!!!!

The dark was so absolute that the only way Hermione knew Draco moved away from her was from the soft shuffle of fabric against concrete. When the noise stopped she too scooted back until her back hit the wall. As old as she was, she would never fully get over her child-like fear of the dark, and having something solid at her back was one way of pretending that she wasn't scared.

"Will they be back soon?" Hermione asked some time later. It was hard for her to measure time without any sun or moon light, let alone no clock nearby.

"I don't know," Draco's voice said from the darkness hoarsely. "Sometime they come back right away, other times it's days in between. The only good thing about their little _visits_ is the fact that sometime after, they bring food, even if it's only a little bit. Of course," he said with dark irony dripping from his tone, "after the food you know that it's only a matter of time before they come back again." Hermione didn't think she could stand to watch them torture Draco again. Her heart thudded dully in her chest and she squeezed her eyes tight, as if trying to wake from a nightmare.

"Well," she said in a whisper, "at least it's over for now."

"Why do you even care?" Draco whispered icily. "I would think that you of all people would be happy to see me like this. The evil Draco Malfoy, finally given a taste of his own medicine."

"You've got to be kidding," Hermione said, letting her words slip from her before she could think them through. "How could you possibly think I would want you, or anyone, to go through what I just saw?"

"That's simple. Because you hate me," he stated matter-of-factly. Absently Hermione was glad to hear that his voice was a little less hoarse than before.

"I don't hate you," she said exasperatedly, a little in awe of the fact that they were having a relatively normal conversation during such an unreal situation. "I may not like you very much, but you've never really given me much reason to like you, have you?"

"No," he said, "I suppose I haven't. But then, if you don't like me, why did you try and comfort me? Wouldn't it have been just payback to sit there and let me handle it alone?" Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a strange note in Draco's voice that she'd never heard before. Every time he'd ever spoken to her he'd been sneering, smirking, or boasting. She couldn't place this new tone.

"Maybe," she admitted after thinking it over for a second, "but I don't think you deserved… _that_… What kind of a person would I be if I just sat here and did nothing?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be silent for a moment. After taking a deep breath, he responded.

"I suppose if you just sat there and did nothing you would be a lot like me."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but before she could the door opened again. She froze in her spot, but when she looked to Draco he wasn't acting as if he were ready for another confrontation. Instead his eyes were opened wide in anticipation.

"Breakfast," the wizard who opened the door said. He flicked his wand and the room was filled with light from the torches on the wall. In his hand was a silver dish covered with a silver domed lid. He sat it carefully on the floor and with a snicker turned, and left the room. He left the torches lit.

Draco scrambled to the tray and removed the lid. Hermione was surprised to see a large chunk of fresh bread, bacon, butter, and two boxes of juice.

"We only have a few minutes to eat before they come in and take it back. If they think you've tried to stash any away they'll search you, and they aren't gentle about it," he said as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. Hermione nodded and sat across from him, watching as he dunked a hunk of bread into the soft butter. He popped the little straw into the juice box and drained it in one gulp. "Come on, eat!" he demanded and Hermione tore a little bit of the bread off and chewed on it. "Eat more!" he said with knitted eyebrows. She sighed and took a small piece of bacon.

"You need it more than me," she said. He scowled.

"As true as that may be, we don't know when we'll get food again. It's best to eat now and not regret it later." Hermione reluctantly agreed and popped the straw into her juice box as well. She sucked it down, following his example, and ate a few more bites. Draco ate ravenously, and she didn't try and slow him down. Withing minutes the platter was empty except for a few crumbs, which Draco got by licking his finger and pressing it to them. As soon as he licked them off the door opened again. The same wizard frowned upon seeing the empty platter, but he took it up without a word and left.

"Why'd he leave the torches lit?" Hermione asked as Draco managed to stand slowly and make his way back to "his" wall. Hermione followed and sat next to him. He looked at her uncomfortably, scooting slight away, before answering.

"You heard him, it's breakfast. The room is only kept dark at night, when we're supposed to be sleeping."

"But you weren't sleeping when I arrived," she said confusedly, taking the time to view him from the side. He was very dirty, and his platinum hair was hanging almost to his chin around his face in stringy clumps. His clothes were baggy and filthy. But, somehow despite all this Draco managed to keep a look of superiority about him that Hermione still found intimidating.

"I woke up when they brought you in and decided to wait up until you awoke. It really wasn't that long," he said, staring straight ahead at the cement wall.

Hermione decided not to say anything. Instead she turned to face the same wall Draco was and let herself get lost in thought. Were Harry and Ron worried about her? Were they looking for her? How would they find her? And if they did, would they be able to rescue her?

While Hermione thought Draco allowed himself a moment to look at her. He could tell by her squinted and creased forehead that she was deep in thought. He let himself, for the first time in almost seven years, look beyond the muggleborn part of her, and let himself simply notice the witch part of her. The way her small nose crinkled a bit as she thought, and the way her dark brown eyes seemed to darken just a little. The way she chewed on one side of her lip, biting it and letting it pop out of her mouth over and over again without any real reason. The fact that she was, really, a very small girl, with a delicate frame that seemed overpowered by her large brown curls.

He wasn't sure how long he looked at her, but when she suddenly turned her gaze on him his heart began to thud as he spun his head to face the front again.

"What?" she asked, her eyes darkening just a little bit as they narrowed towards him. "Do I have food on my face or something?" Draco mentally shook himself. Given his current situation, he felt supremely stupid for being embarrassed about looking at her. He sighed and turned back to her, facing her full on.

"I was just looking at you. I don't think I've every really just looked at you before, and I wanted to see… I don't know… I just wanted to try and see you." His tone was bland, but honest.

"Oh," Hermione peeped, surprised. Her eyes lost their narrowed quality and seemed to lighten. "Well, I hope it isn't too horrible having to look at me, considering I'm the only other person here to look at," she said with a lopsided smile. Draco now noticed that her lips while small, were full. He managed a small smile back.

"No, it's not too horrible," he said before facing front again and leaning his head back on the wall.

Hermione looked at him for a second and shook her head. It was like the muggle television show the Twilight Zone. Here they were, in a ridiculously scary situation, and somehow were managing to have almost normal conversations, aside from a brief episode of torture by the wand of death eater at least. Hermione turned her head to face forward as well, and let her head lean against the wall.

She must have been tired, because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

"Granger," Draco whispered. "Granger!" he whispered louder. "Hermione!" he said, a little more forcefully, and Hermione sat upright with a start.

"What?" she asked groggily. "What is it? Is everything all right?" she rubbed her eyes with the knuckle of her first finger.

"You fell asleep, and your head landed on my shoulder. You were drooling on it," he said with a look of incredulousness on his face.

"I do not drool," she said as she blinked to try and clear her eyes. Draco wordlessly motioned to his shoulder where, indeed, there was a tiny circle of wetness. Hermione blushed. "Oh," she said as a yawn overtook her, "sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said before looking at his shoulder again, then back to her, raising his eyebrow as he did so. "Just, next time, try and keep your bodily fluids to yourself." Hermione managed a weak laught.

"Right," she said.

The next few days went by in a blur. The only way Hermione was able to keep track of the days was by the frequency with which the torches in their cell were lit, and doused. About three days after Hermione arrived, she was starting to feel very weak. No food had been brought in since the meal the morning after Draco was tortured. She was glad that he had not had to go through that again, but she still wished for something to eat, anything to eat. Hermione was lying there, curled in a ball half asleep and half awake as her stomach grumbled painfully when the lights came on. She blinked and sat up, thinking it was morning again, but there standing in the doorway were the two Death Eaters from before. Again, one had his wand trained on Draco, and the other had his wand trained on Hermione.

"Petrificus Totalus," one of the men said, and it took Hermione a moment to realize that she was able to move. She looked to Draco, whose eyes were locked straight ahead, and it suddenly hit her like running a car into a brick wall. He was the frozen one this time, which could only mean one thing…

"Stand in the middle of the room," the Death Eater with his wand on her commanded. Numbly Hermione stood and moved so that she was standing before the two men. "Face him," he said, gesturing towards Draco. Hermione did as he bid. She met Draco's storm gray eyes, and saw something there she did not expect. Fear. But, somehow, deep inside her, she knew it wasn't fear for himself that she saw, but fear for her. That, more than anything, made her begin to shake.

"Look at her!" the second Death Eater said with a guffaw. "We've not even begun and she's already shaking like a leaf!" Hermione straightened her spine, but could not stop shivering.

"Ah, well, wouldn't wanna keep her waiting," the first one said. Hermione wasn't given any other warning. The Death Eater knew how to use nonverbal spells very well.

One moment she was standing there, waiting in fear for the inevitable word to be spoken, and the next she was on her knees her hands in front of her as pain worse than any she could have ever imagined lanced through her body. It was like ragged knives were being plunged into her in a million different spots, only to be pulled away instantly and shoved in again somewhere new, somewhere fresh. Hermione was only barely aware of the fact that she was not screaming. And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Hermione's head hung as she knelt on her hands and knees, facing Draco. Her forehead was dripping sweat and her whole body was shaking, only now it was the after effect of the curse, and not fear.

She managed to raise her head enough to look at Draco when, again, without warning, the curse hit her. It was worse this time. Every nerve was on fire. She felt cold beneath her cheek and she realized that she was lying on the floor. That thought flitted in, and back out quickly as her entire mental capacity was focused on the pain. It was like she being skinned alive. She heard, as if from far away, a gut-wrenching scream that would normally have raised the hairs on the back of her neck. It didn't occur to her, her mind too fogged with pain, that the screams were coming from her. Just when she didn't think she could take a single second more, the pain stopped again.

Hermione managed to pull her aching legs up to her chest as she lay in the fetal position on the cold stone floor, which was now damp with her sweat. Her face was soaked with sweat and tears.

Hermione heard voices above her, but she her mind was still so fuzzy that she didn't really comprehend the words, and she couldn't place a face with the voices.

"That was just a taste, love," one of the voices said as a hard toe jabbed her in the ribs. The pain inflicted from that small move was insubstantial when compared to what she'd just endured. "Next time, it'll be so much more…"

Footsteps sounded, and a door slammed. Hermione didn't move. Her breaths were fast and shallow as she tried as hard as she could to pull her knees into her stomach. Trying to close in upon herself. It hadn't registered in her brain yet that the cause of her pain had left, and that she didn't have to be scared anymore.

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Hermione jerked even harder in upon herself causing the hand to pull away. She was shaking again, and her eyes were squeezed shut as tight as they would go.

"Hermione," the voice said softly as the hand returned to her shoulder. She hunched in on herself again, but not as harshly this time. Seeing this as a positive sign the hand was joined by a second. Both hands moved under Hermione's arms at an odd angle, given that she was lying on her side, and dragged her a few feet. Then, when the ownder of the hands seemed ready to stop, she was pulled, still shaking, in the lap of someone.

Hermione didn't cry, she just sat there, her knees still under chin, as one hand rubbed her hair, and the other held her head against a chest while a chin rested on her head.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the voice asked softly. Hermione let her eyes open a little and she looked up just enough to see a hint of stringy blonde hair.

"Draco?" she whispered as it all came rushing back. The reason for the pain. The fear in his eyes. The fear in her own heart. It was like a dam burst.

She was suddenly clinging to him, as he had clung to her, and sobbing into his chest. He was there, holding her, rubbing her hair as she had rubbed his, and telling her it was all okay. He kept saying, "You're okay now. You're safe. They're gone, ssssh". He was rocking her, and his arms were around her tightly, securely as she clung to his holey shirt and thin frame.

It may've been minutes, or hours later, Hermione's racking sobs ceased. She did not relinquish her grip on Draco, and he didn't ask her to. He merely held her, rocking her, rubbing her hair and holding her head to his chest while saying, "Sssh, you're safe now. It's okay. You're okay." Over and over again. He felt her fall asleep, as her trembles subsided and her breathing evened. But even then, he never let her go. He stopped whispering and rocking, afraid that it might wake her. But he never let her go.

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny** – I'm glad it was devastating, otherwise I wouldn't be writing it right! Haha… it just about KILLED me to write that, but it's okay, because he was okay in this chapter!!!!!

**IdaPida** – Thanks so much for reading!!

**Dimmie**– I love Draco showing his emotions too! ) And thanks so much for the compliment! It's nice to hear every now and then (if it's true anyway, haha)

**Ascii27** – I hope this second chapter lived up to your expectations!!!

**A/N** – Thanks for reading AND reviewing! (ahem) I hope this was enjoyable for everyone, and I've already started Part 3 so keep an eye out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – The responses to this story have been so very encouraging! I hope they continue to be so amazing. BUT if you do feel the need to FLAME me, well, go right ahead. I want honest responses sooo… go on and Read… THEN go and REVIEW. Okay?**

**DISCLAIMER – I own the plot, and some nameless Death Eater characters. Miss Rowling (the most amazing writer in the universe) owns the rest.**

Unlikely Allies

Part Three

Hermione awoke with a start. Her dreams had been filled with wizards wearing leering grins, threatening to use the Cruciatus curse on her. She woke when of them actually screamed Crucio.

The lights were off, meaning it was still dark. She felt like she'd been in this room forever, and the darkness was almost comforting in its familiarity. She felt weak, her muscles weren't getting much use, and they weren't getting much food.

Hermione lifted her hand to rub her eyes, but when she did the ground shifted a little. Hermione froze. She lifted her head up, and while she couldn't pierce the darkness with her eyes, she could reach up and feel the ground beneath her. It shifted again, but this time she did not jump.

It was Draco. He was lying on his back, and she was lying on top of him. He'd been her skinny bony mattress. Slowly, so she wouldn't wake him, she attempted to roll off of him. Just when she was about to fall to the floor, his arms snaked up and pulled her to his chest. They were lying with her left side (his right) against the wall.

"Draco?" she whispered after a moment and he merely hugged her tighter.

"'be a'right 'Mione," he mumbled in his sleep as his hand rubbed her back a little. "Sssh."

She sighed, but let her head fall softly on this chest. With her ear there, now that she was awake, she could make out the steady beating of his heart loud and clear. With his arms around her, even though they were extremely thin, and his beating heart beneath her ear she felt totally and completely safe. Of course, she knew in reality that she was about as far from safe as any person could be, but despite this she let herself enjoy the feeling for the moment.

The logical part of Hermione's mind told her all the things wrong with the position she was in. She listed them off, almost unconsciously, as she snuggled deeper into Draco.

Number One: Neither of you have showered for days on end. This is very unhygienic. Number Two: You're in a life or death situation. You should be trying to figure out a way out, not lying in your cell snuggling. Number Three: This is Draco Malfoy! He hates you and you hate him!

But even as she thought the last thought, she knew it wasn't true. Yes, in the past he most likely had hated her, but something in him had changed. When his parents were killed whatever leash his father had on him had snapped. He was his own person, and his path of rebellion lead him to do the exact opposite of his father, which was just fine by Hermione, as long as she didn't have to be afraid of him anymore.

As for her hating him, well, she wasn't one to lie to herself. Before, she'd never had a reason to feel anything but contempt from Draco. But now, when it would have been so easy for him to get out of this cell by helping them torture her, he didn't. He took the curse with her, and helped her survive after. That went above and beyond the call of duty for a sworn enemy in Hermione's book. So no, she didn't hate him.

As all these thoughts were swirling around in her head, she didn't notice that Draco's breathing had changed from a steady slow rhythm, to the more ragged rhythm of a person awake. She continued to listen to his heartbeat, and his arms never left her back as both pretended to still be asleep. Finally, however, Draco spoke.

"You awake?" he whispered, knowing that she was. Her hand had been absently playing with the fabric of his disgusting tee shirt as she thought.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, startled, sitting up quickly. He winced as she rolled off him. "Um, yes. Sorry," she said, now sitting beside him. Draco was relieved that she only went a few inches away. If she'd scooted away any further he would have been very upset.

"Don't be," he said calmly, even though his heart was pounding now. "You fell asleep last night after…" he began, and Hermione brought her legs up under her chin. "And, well, you slept the entire day."

"Oh my," she said, her chin resting on her knees. "But, how did I end up… um… sleeping on you?" she asked, for once glad of the darkness which hid her cheeks which had gone from white to scarlet in a moment.

"You fell asleep with me holding you," he said simply. Hermione's brow creased.

"But that was almost an entire day ago," she said. He nodded, and then, realizing what a stupid act that was, answered.

"I couldn't let you go in case you woke up scared," he said with what he hoped was a casual tone, all though Hermione heard an undertone in his tone that she couldn't identify. "So I held you, and then when I got tired after lights out, I just laid down and kept holding you." He paused, before adding, "I hope that was all right."

"Of course it was!" she blurted out, before slapping her hand over her mouth, her cheeks reddening more. "I mean… it was very thoughtful," she said in a much more subdued voice. Draco didn't say anything. "I really… I mean, it was very… um… thoughtful," she said a second time, and Draco chuckled.

"You said that already," he said with a smile that Hermione heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm not tired," Hermione said after a moment. "But, if you want, you can go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he said. "I got up because," he broke off when the lights came on, "I thought it was almost time to get up," he said and smirked at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

It was the oddest thing, to be sitting in a small cramped cell with Draco Malfoy, and being okay as long as they were talking. When they weren't talking, and when it was dark, was when she started to panic. But when they talked, or she felt him nearby it was easier to bear. She told herself it was because at least she had company, at least she wasn't alone, but she wasn't entirely sure that was true.

Looking at him now, in the soft torchlight, she couldn't see the boy who'd mentally and verbally harassed her for six years. It was like this was a totally different person. It wasn't just because he looked so different, which he did, his normally perfect clothes and hair were now dirtied and torn, but it was the way he spoke, the frequency with which he smiled. She was studying him intently, trying without really realizing it, to figure out what it was about _this_ Draco that was so very different from "Malfoy". Because she was concentrating so hard she didn't notice the quizzical look he was giving her.

"Hermione?" he asked after a moment, a half smile on his thin face. She shook her head.

"Hmm?" she asked, clearing her head and focusing on his gray eyes.

"You were staring," he said, his half smile transforming into a full one.

"Oh, was I?" she asked, her eyes wide and her cheeks turning a little but pink, "Sorry."

"Don't be. What were you thinking?" he asked bravely, his smile becoming the tiniest bit forced.

"I was trying to figure out why you seemed so different…" she said quietly, but honestly. Draco laughed bitterly.

"Perhaps it's the layer of grime and the lack of decent clothing," he said, his face turning sour. Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said, squinting her eyes as she looked at him. "That isn't it. There's just something about you that makes me…" she stopped, realizing what she almost said, and she ducked her head.

"Makes you what?" he asked quickly. She just shook her head. "You have to tell me, you can't just say something like that then stop." She took a deep breath, and bravely lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"There's just something about you that… that makes me feel, well, safe," she admitted quietly. Draco looked at her, seeing the honesty in her brown-eyed gaze. He didn't have a response. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth, feeling foolish, and opted to smile at her instead. "I know it's stupid," she said when he failed to answer her.

"No!" he said quickly, "No, not at all… it's just, not what I expected to hear," he said. Hermione smirked.

"Well what _did_ you expect to hear?" she asked and his smirk surpassed her own.

"Well," he drawled, if you must know, I expected you to say something along the lines of, _something about you makes me wanna shag you_," he said, his eyes glinting evilly at her. Hermione was speechless for a moment, and then she burst out laughing. "Well jee," he said with mock hurt in his tone, "it's not that funny." He pouted. Hermione's laughter quieted to giggles.

"Given the circumstances Draco, shagging you is not the first thing on my mind." Draco smirked again. Hermione absently noted that when he wasn't smirking at her after insulting her it didn't look that bad on him.

"Oh come on now," he said dramatically, "just imagine it. We're stuck here together, never knowing when the end will come, and we have one, or two, or maybe a few, amazingly passionate nights where we ravage one another. That doesn't sound appealing to you?" he asked wiggling an eyebrow at her. Hermione smiled inwardly. If he wanted to play, she would play.

"Well," she said as she put a hand to her chin, "when you put it _that_ way…" She let her gaze roam over his body, which was once well sculpted but was now thin and emaciated. Despite his poor health he was still an attractive man. His cheeks were sunken and his skin was too pale, even for him, but the intelligent gleam in his eye and the playful smirk on his lips made up for it all. "I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ horrible." Draco's hand went to his chest and he pretended that she'd wounded his heart.

"Someday I'll change your mind," he said with a smile and Hermione laughed.

"You do that," she said. He opened his mouth to retort when they heard footsteps outside. Draco scooted so that he was slightly in front of Hermione and she grabbed his arm, both smiles gone. The door opened.

"Breakfast," a dark skinned wizard said as he laid a silver tray covered with a silver dome in the floor. He said nothing else and left. Draco grabbed the tray and pulled it to them. Inside was a surprise. An entire loaf of bread, two chicken breasts, a large goblet of milk, and a bowl full of spinach leaves.

"Dig in," Draco said and together they ravenously finished the meal. As soon as the last bite was gone the door opened and the same man took the tray away. He wrinkled his nose before he left and pointed his wand at both Draco and Hermione.

"Scourgify," he spat and Hermione felt the layer of grime and body dirt that had accumulated vanish. She looked to Draco and saw that his hair was clean as well. His clothes were still just rags, but at least they were clean. "You both stank," the wizard said with a sneer before slamming the door.

Hermione wasn't sure how long it was. It could have been days, or weeks. She lost track of when the light was on and when it was off. Each day dragged by. At some points they wouldn't see anyone outside the room for days on end. Others they were being visited by the two Death Eaters who tortured them daily.

Each time the curse was used on Hermione, Draco would hold her until she either fell asleep or calmed enough to function on her own. Sometimes, even after she was calm, he would keep holding her and she would cling to him, if only to know that there was someone else in the world at that moment who was there for her. If the curse was used on him, which was more often than not, she was hold his head to her and stroke his hair. Nearly every time he would cry into her, and tell her that it was okay because he deserved it. They never talked about these episodes after they happened, but the knowledge that he believed that he deserved this torture was becoming unbearable to Hermione.

One night, just after lights out, the two Death Eaters came in and cursed Draco. They cursed him over and over, and Hermione was forced to sit there, here eyes frozen open, as she watched him writhe and scream. When it was over, she rushed to him as usual, but he didn't cry. She pulled him to her, tears leaking from her own eyes, but he looked back at her with dead eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, staring at her strangely. His whole body seemed lifeless except for the fact that he was leaning against her and his arms were loosely around her waist. His head was on her chest and he was facing up into her face, which was looking down at him. A tear rolled off of her nose and hit his face. He didn't even blink.

"Oh God they hurt you so badly this time," she whispered hoarsely as she clutched him to her. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's okay," he said, "it wasn't so bad once I just accepted it. I've finally just accepted that I deserve it, and it's not so bad… not so bad." He sounded delirious.

"Draco?" she whispered, horrified, "How can you say that?"

"Say what?" he asked, puzzled.

"That you deserve it? Because you don't Draco. You don't!"

"But I do," he said and she pushed him away, holding him by the shoulders. He was so limp. She shook him. Hard.

"You don't!" she screamed, tears now raging down her cheeks, her face red. "You don't deserve any of it! You're good!" she screamed and she thought she saw a flicker of life re-enter his eyes. "You are good and you don't deserve it! You can't accept this because I need you! If you leave me I'm alone! I need you!" She didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he was the one holding her and rocking her. She sobbed into his chest as she clutched his shirt. He held her to him, strength returned to his limbs.

"You don't deserve it Draco," she sobbed as she clutched him desperately.

"Ssh," he said.

"Not until you admit that you don't deserve it!"

"But I do," he said softly and she pulled away again.

"Why would I say that you didn't if you did? Why would I lie about that?" she asked in a deathly whisper. The tears still flowed freely, all though Draco's eyes were quite dry.

"I don't know…" he said confusedly. "But… you don't know me Hermione," he said, and she winced, "I do deserve this."

She looked at him, her eyes still leaking, before making a snap decision. Her words weren't working, so maybe her actions would.

Determinedly she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He tried to pull back but she didn't let him. She held his face gently in her hands and after only a second he kissed her back. It was a slow kiss, a sweet kiss, and in that kiss Hermione tried to convey why he didn't deserve to be hurt. She gripped his face and let her thumbs stroke his cheeks. She felt his hands tentatively move to her waist and she scooted closer to him, letting him pull her to him. The kiss didn't deepen, but Hermione put her whole heart into it.

Finally, with a single soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, she pulled away. Her hands stayed on his face and his on her waist. His eyes were closed and there was a single wet trail descending from each of his eyes. He finally opened them, and she smiled.

"You don't deserve it," she whispered and all he could do was nod. "Ya know," she said, her voice a little louder, "your idea of having a few passionate nights where we ravaged each other is starting to look like a good idea." At this, Draco couldn't help but smile. It wasn't really a smirk, he was still in too much shock from their kiss for that, but it was close.

After that things changed a little. It wasn't anything too drastic. When the Death Eaters came to hurt them, Draco still protected Hermione afterwards, and she still held him. Only now, Draco didn't cry like he deserved it. Instead he cried and said that he was sorry for not being able to protect her. He never once said that he deserved it, just that he was sorry.

"How long have we been here?" Hermione asked one night as she lay on the ground, her head resting on his outstretched arm. Because the Death Eaters had taken to waking them in the middle of the night for their sessions, Hermione and Draco had been sleeping side by side. Sometimes it was just close enough for her to reach out and grab him if she had a nightmare, and others she cuddled into him when their solitude began to take its toll.

"Well," he said, pausing to try and figure it out, "I was here for maybe three weeks before you," Hermione cringed and turned on her side so that her arm was draped across his middle. "And I'd say you've been here a little over a month." Hermione sighed.

"Shouldn't someone have come to get us by now?" she asked dejectedly. Draco smiled despite the depressing nature of their talk.

"If they could find us, or rather, if they could find _you _I'm sure they'd already have been here," he said before sighing. No one would come for him.

"If anyone does come for me," she said, pushing herself up so that she was leaning over him, "you're coming too," she stated firmly. He chuckled darkly and pulled her back to him. She snuggled into him. The death eater who always brought their food had scourgified them again that day.

"I'd be happy if only you were rescued," he said softly, knowing she would hear him. She sighed.

"I hope we're not getting into this whole, _I deserve this_ nonsense," she said, trying to sound light but feeling a pit in her stomach. He chucked lightly and kissed her head in an uncharacteristic display of affection. They hadn't kissed since that night a few weeks prior.

"That's not what I meant," he said as he hugged her closer. "Watching you be hurt is… is so much worse than being hurt myself. I know that if you weren't here, I'd already be broken, but if I knew that you were safe that would be okay with me." Hermione was speechless. She hugged him, pulling her thinning frame against his side.

"If someone comes, we're both getting out," she whispered, and he merely nodded. "I mean it," she said, her voice growling with false bravado. He chuckled and smiled.

"Okay, okay!" he whispered, kissing her head again. "If someone comes we'll both get out." She nodded happily. They were silent then, and a few minutes later he heard her breathing steady as she drifted off to sleep.

_Hermione_, he thought as he kissed her head. She snuggled into him even in her sleep. _If someone comes, and only one of us can leave it __**will**__ be you,_ he thought, and then he smiled. _I'll be just fine as long as you're okay_. With these thoughts in his head he too drifted off to sleep.

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny – Haha I'm sorry I keep hurting them! But at least Draco WAS fine in part two. ) I had to give ONE of them a break, haha. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!**

**IdaPida – You'll find out fairly soon why Hermione was captured… sorry that wasn't in this part, but don't give up hope!! All will be revealed. Hehe.**

**A/N – KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! I love them!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER – JK ROWLING IS MY HERO! So this is based on HER characters and HER stories and HER… well her genius… the plot's mine though.

Unlikely Allies

Part Four

Hermione screamed, her vocal chords feeling as if they were being shredded, as the curse coursed through every fiber of her body. It was worse this time than ever before. The guards had come in and seen Hermione and Draco sleeping next to one another. They said this was their punishment.

Hermione was lost in the pain. Nothing mattered to her at that moment but for the pain to stop. She was so lost that dying at that moment seemed like to easiest way out. Through the haze she found that her voice was not longer screaming, but was now whimpering as she shook so hard her teeth could have broken.

"Just let me die," she heard herself say. Her eyes opened for the briefest of moments. She didn't mean for them to, they just did, and for that second she saw Draco's frozen face. His eyes wide as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

_Draco._ That thought somehow pierced her thoughts, and suddenly she didn't want to die. She knew that if she died then he would be alone. She stopped whimpering and clenched her jaw shut.

"Crucio," the big death eater said and abruptly the pain left. Her entire body ached as if she'd been beaten, but the relief was so great that she barely noticed it.

"The next time you do that," he growled, "I will let you die." Hermione couldn't move. She concentrated on every breath, even though each one hurt.

She heard the door slam.

"Hermione," Draco gasped and he was suddenly at her side. He pulled her to him, and even though the slight pressure his hands and body put on her skin burned, she didn't even try to pull away. "Oh God, Hermione." He said again, kissing the top of her head and rocking her. She felt wet spots on her head where his head now rested. She sighed. _He doesn't have to be alone,_ she thought right before she passed out.

When she woke up the room was dark.

"Draco?" she whispered when she didn't feel him near her. Her voice was harsh and croaky.

"You're awake," he whispered back and suddenly he was beside her. He helped her stand, and she clutched him when the room tilted. Her head was pounding.

"What's going on?" she asked. She heard muffled shouts from outside.

"They're fighting," he said quietly, and she heard his voice shake with pent up hope. Despite the pain movement cause she stood straighter.

"Fighting?" she asked. "Someone's come to rescue us?" she said.

"I don't know," he admitted. His hands shook where they held her. He pulled her to him gently, her head against his chest. His heart was beating so fast. "I didn't mean to leave you alone. I wanted to be with you when you woke up, but I've been at the door listening. She nodded into his chest. Gently he walked until he found the wall with his outstretched hand. He leaned her against it and helped her slide down so that she was sitting.

"Stay here, I'm going back to the door to listen, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered as if someone might here. When he walked away she felt suddenly colder and she wrapped her arms around her middle. For a few minutes all that could be heard were shouts and footsteps outside.

"Someone's coming," he whispered. Just as he stood from the door it flew open. Draco flew back as a curse hit him. He crumpled against the far wall, but a quick look told Hermione that he was still conscious.

"Hermione?!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Harry. Tears wouldn't come, but Hermione tried to stand.

"I'm here," she said, her voice still sounding rough. Harry rushed to her, pulling her to stand.

"We're leaving," he said. She turned her head and saw Draco approaching. Harry followed her gaze and let go of her, turning his wand on Draco. It was level with his heart and Draco stopped.

"Stop," Harry commanded, his voice deathly. Draco did so, putting his hands up and taking a step away. "We're leaving," he said, taking Hermione's arm and backing towards the door.

"But what about him?" she asked, her eyes locked on Draco's.

"What about him?" Harry spat. Hermione, mustering strength she didn't know she had, yanked her arm from Harry's grip and put herself between his wand and Draco.

"He's coming too," she said, her chin firm. She reached her hand back and Draco took it. He, wisely, kept his silence.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, disgust written across his face.

"No!" Hermione barked. They were wasting precious seconds, but she wasn't leaving without Draco. "He's coming." Harry only waited a moment before nodding.

"Fine, come on." Harry held his arm up, so they wouldn't pass, and peered around the doorway.

"All clear," came Tonks' voice and Harry waved them through. Hermione began to falter as the adrenaline wore off, but Draco was there to catch her and hold her. His arm was around her waist and his was over his shoulder. Harry saw this, but was too concerned with getting Hermione out safe to say anything. Instead he focused on getting Hermione with all the aurors he could.

"Suddenly they were surrounded by aurors. Ron wasn't among them, but Hermione didn't notice, but only because there were so many other people around them. It was hard to focus on so many people after having only been with Draco, and the occasional Death Eater, for so many weeks.

They were being rushed down a brightly lit corridor, and suddenly they were in the cool night air.

"We separate here," Harry said, once again gripping Hermione's arm to pull her away from Draco.

"No," she stated, her voice wavering as she used her remaining strength to hold onto Draco. "He's coming. You can… trust him," she said as she tripped a little, her eyes closed in pain. Draco was there, holding her, even as he trembled with the exertion. His muscle mass was severely atrophied. Harry's jaw clenched and he nodded.

"Can you take him, side along, to Grimmauld Place?" Hermione nodded. Harry took a few steps back, and with the last of Hermione's energy, while holding onto Draco, they turned and vanished.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as she and Draco fell to the floor. She was still clinging to Draco. Hands tried to pull her away and she only clutched him tighter.

"Hermione what's Malfoy doing here? Let him go! What's he done to you?"

There was a loud pop, and Ron's hands released her.

"She wants him here. Come on, let's take them up to the hospital wing." Ron didn't question. He grabbed Hermione, and pulled her from Draco. She tried to hold onto him, but was too weak.

"Draco!" she gasped, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm bringing him," Harry said as he hefted him up, Draco's arm over his shoulder. Draco leaned on Harry, his head hung down with his hair over his face.

"Draco?" she whispered again, fighting to keep her eyes open.'

He somehow managed to lift his head and gave her a weak smile.

Draco woke up in a fairly large room. Light was shining through large windows and he was lying on a soft surface. He blinked groggily, trying to adjust.

"Are you awake?" a voice from nearby said. He turned his head quickly, only to snap his eyes closed as pain shot through his temples. He felt a cold piece of cloth being draped over his eyes. He pushed it away and opened his eyes, fighting off the pain the light caused.

"Hermione," he said with relief. She was sitting on his bed, a baggy purple nightgown on. Her hair had been washed and was hanging wet against her face. She smiled down at him, and he absently realized that his hair was wet too. He reached a hand up to feel it, and Hermione smiled.

"Too bad you couldn't enjoy your first bath out of that place, huh?" she asked, a quirk to her lips. He smiled back.

"Where are we?" he asked. She took his hand and sighed.

"We are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," she said without any hesitation. Draco's eyes opened wide.

"They let me in here?" he asked as she squeezed his hand.

"I told you I wouldn't leave without you," she said quietly. The door opened to the infirmary, and in walked Harry and Ron. They stopped short when they saw Hermione sitting on Draco's bed.

"Hermione, may we speak with you outside?" Harry said stiffly. Hermione sighed again. She squeezed Draco's hand as she stood and released it.

"Of course Harry." Without a backwards glance she walked towards the door. Draco was happy to see that her gait was steady and almost normal. He was thankful that she hadn't been there as long as he had.

Once they were outside and the door was closed, Harry turned on Hermione. He wasn't angry, but his was suffused with an emotion that Hermione couldn't quite name.

"What's going on?" Harry asked calmly. Ron stood there, his jaw clenched, his fist at his side. "Why did you want us to bring him here?" Hermione straightened her back and threw her damp curls aside.

"Because I promised him I wouldn't leave without him," she said strongly. Ron's eyes bulged, but he held his tongue. Harry nodded slowly, but that strange look remained plastered on his face.

"But why?"

"We were trapped in there together for a while Harry." Harry started to protest, but Hermione held her hand up. "I'm not blaming you," she said softly, her hand coming to rest on his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "I knew that you'd come for me. I knew it. But while I _was_ there, Draco was there too. He experienced everything I did, but for longer. He was there for almost a month before they took me, and he had to go through that alone. I don't care _who he is_," she stressed, knowing they wouldn't understand, "no one deserves that." Her hand stayed on Harry's arm, and her grip was solid, but gentle.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Ron seemed torn between wanting to comfort Hermione after her ordeal, and be angry with her for daring to bring Malfoy into their base.

Harry spoke first. His eyes were glued to Hermione's. Of all the people he'd ever met, Harry trusted only two people with his life. Ron, and Hermione. He knew that if she'd found some reason to trust Malfoy, then he owed her the opportunity to show him why she did.

"I understand why you wouldn't want him to suffer," Harry said, and Ron's gaze swung on him. "But why bring him here? We could have sent him to St. Mungo's… anywhere else. Why here?" Harry kept his green gaze locked on Hermione's chocolaty one.

"Because while I was in that cell," she whispered, also never breaking eye contact with Harry, "he was the person who kept me sane." Ron opened his mouth to say something, by the look of his face, that wouldn't be very nice, but Hermione held up her hand after releasing Harry's arm. "The Death Eaters would come in and use the Cruciatus curse, but it was never on both of us. It was like they were alternating us, making one of us feel the pain of the curse while the other sat frozen, watching." Harry's face scrunched as he held himself back from hugging her. He hadn't known this part. Hermione saw this and kept talking, needing to get it all out. "Whenever I was the bearer of curse, they used Petrificus Totalus on Draco. He had to sit there and watch as… as they hurt me. You remember what the Cruciatus curse feels like, don't you Harry?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Prat probably enjoyed watching," Ron mumbled, and Hermione spun on him, her finger now in his face.

"Hold your tongue," she said, venom dripping from her voice. She loved Ron as much as she loved Harry, but she could not allow him to be like this. "You don't understand Ron," she said, never lowering her finger. "You weren't there." She lowered her hand and turned back to Harry, Ron's face was pale as a sheet and his mouth hung slightly open.

"After they lifted the curse and left, he was always there to keep me from wanting to end it. The pain lingers you know… and I knew that they were going to do it again, but they seemed to do it randomly, so I was never prepared. I would have gone insane after a few days if he hadn't been there to ground me." Harry took a deep breath. He imagined another person being in Draco's place, a stranger, and it all made sense. The camaraderie of two people who'd gone through so much. But then, when the stranger became Draco again it was hard for Harry to reconcile these thoughts.

"It's not only that," Hermione began again softly, and Harry refocused on her. "I helped him too… I'm not sure how he managed to survive for a month without help, but he did… I think it was because he felt he deserved the pain… but we were there for each other. I couldn't just let him go off by himself. They'll be looking for him, and for me," she finished, and Harry saw that she had one hand against the wall to hold herself up. He mentally kicked himself for his insensitivity.

"Come on 'Mione," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You need to be back in bed, I didn't mean to keep you out so long." Hermione nodded, and Harry led her into the infirmary. Draco was sitting in his bed, merely staring out the window. It was morning, and the sun was sending a long streak of sunshine across the floor, spilling over his feet.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with some food," Harry said as he helped Hermione sit on her own bed, which was two down from Draco's. "For both of you," he said with a nod towards Draco, who, with a surprised expression nodded back.

"Thank you," he said, glad that his voice didn't sound too weak. Harry nodded again.

He and Ron left, Ron still apparently unable to find the right words, or any words for that matter. When the door closed Hermione laid back heavily on her bed.

"I suppose you heard what we said," she said, her eyes closed as a shaft of sunlight stretched across her face.

"I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop…" he said, with a shy smile, and she returned it even though she couldn't see him with her eyes shut.

"It's okay. But about what Ron said…" she said, her smile falling away as she sat and looked at him. Draco only shook his head and pushed himself up as well so that he was sitting with his legs off the side of the bed. Someone had taken his disgusting clothes and replaced them with soft gray sweats and a white tee shirt that hung loosely off his slightly shrunken frame.

"It's fine," he said, forcing a smile. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't hurt a little… but I expected it." Hermione sighed, a habit she seemed to be picking up.

"It's gonna take them some time," she said and he nodded. "But until they understand, I'm not going anywhere." At this she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

The door opened and Harry walked in carrying a tray. Ron was behind him with an identical one. Harry, surprisingly, walked to Draco's bed. He motioned with his head for Draco to sit back against his pillows, and Draco complied with a wince as some old aches resurfaced. When he was settled Harry sat the wooden tray across his lap. Draco had to hold himself back from devouring the food. A glance at Hermione told him that she was doing the same thing.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw that a beam of sunlight was directly across her face and she was squinting. He sighed.

_I must have a mental illness_, he told himself before he walked to Hermione's bed and picked up her tray. She squinted up at him.

"You can't sleep where the sun's gonna blind you every morning," he said as he walked to the bed next to Draco's. Hermione stood, and opened her eyes wide to fight off the green spots the sun had caused. She eased herself onto the bed and was reward with no sun in her eyes.

"Thank you Harry," she said with a grateful smile. Harry found himself returning a pale version of that smile, and sat the tray on her lap again.

"We'll be right downstairs if you need anything," Harry said as he dug in his pocket. "If you need someone, instead of yelling just use this," he handed her a black rectangle with a button on side, and a stubby stick coming from the top. She smiled.

"A walkie-talkie?" she asked, her lips quirked with a smile. Harry smiled back and patted his side where a matching device rested.

"I went back to the Dursley's, just like I said I would, and found these in my room. It seems Dudley broke them, but I fixed them and they work fine. We've tried them out and I can sit here at Headquarters, and can hear Ron for almost five and a half kilometers."

Hermione chuckled at Harry's almost child-like enthusiasm. Draco eyed the contraption speculatively.

"I'll radio you when we get downstairs," Harry said as he removed his from his belt. Hermione nodded and smiled.

Harry and Ron left, for the moment Harry focusing on showing them his new toy. A few moments later Harry's voice broke the silence.

"Hear me all right Hermione?" he asked, and she laughed when Draco jumped, staring around. For someone who used magic on a daily basis, the smallest muggle thing sure did catch him off guard. She held up the walkie and Draco watched her with wide eyes. She pressed the button.

"Loud and clear Harry," she said and released.

"Good. Just call me if you need anything. Over and out." Hermione smiled at his over-used radio phrase.

"Roger," she replied and giggled. The walkie remained silent. She sat it on the table that was between the two beds and turned her attention to Draco who was watching the thing as if it might jump at him and bite him.

"Next time you can call," she said, and he looked at her wide eyes. His hair was drying and laying over his eye in a very attractive way.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione had thought that as soon as they left the cell the Draco she'd come to know and depend on would disappear. Staring at this wide-eyed man, she still only saw _her_ Draco, and it caught her off guard a little. He was still much too thin, but clean and lying there in whole clothes, she couldn't help but notice how nice he looked. She'd always thought he was attractive, but now he looked _nice_, kind, innocent. She blushed slightly for no real reason.

"Hungry?" she asked, and he nodded. "Try to eat slowly," she warned, even though looking at the food made her want to scarf it down.

"Ditto," he said, and in silence they ate for the first time in a while, without wondering what would happen when they finished.

A/N – This chapter was fun for me to write… I'm not sure why. I actually think it's a little bit boring, BUT I hope you all liked it. Imma respond to all the beautiful comments I got below this, so after THAT click that review button. I'll be your BFF if you do! 3

**Whitelight72 – Thanks so much! I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying it!**

**Bugaboo107 – This is actually in response to your reviews of Ch.2 and Ch.3 sooo… For your Ch.2 review: Thanks! I was hoping the characters weren't too flat or too unbelievable! For Ch.3: BLUSH all your compliments are gonna give me a big head… SO KEEP 'EM COMIN! Hehe.**

**Ayrtha21keybladewielder**** – Wow's are NEVER a bad thing to read! THANKS! I hope this chapter was another "wow" one! )**

**IdaPida – Well… it looks like your wish for them to get rescued came through! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**m0vi3angel – Whoa! I never really expected to hit home with someone like that. ) That makes me smile! Thanks so much for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – JK ROWLING is the best… I just use her characters and stuff to make a sub-par story for fun.

Unlikely Allies

Part Five

The next few days went by in a haze of food, potion taking, and people running in and out of the infirmary. Madame Pomphrey, it seemed, had taken up with the Order. Every night, before Draco and Hermione went to sleep, she forced them to drink the vilest tasting things. She said it was to help build up lost muscle, and it would replenish the vitamins that they'd not had while in captivity.

"So it's like a dietary supplement slash muscle building shake on steroids?" Hermione asked, and Pomphrey looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"I'm assuming those are muggle things," Draco said, and Pomphrey only nodded in agreement.

"If you say so Miss Granger," Pomphrey said before handing her a tiny glass, about the size of a muggle shot glass, filled with violently purple opaque liquid. She handed Draco a glass just like it, and with a smile said, "bottoms up!"

The two patients grimaced at each other before raising a silent toast and downing the gulp of liquid. Hermione's eyes popped open wide as a pleasant tingle spread from her tongue all the way down to her stomach. She smacked her lips lightly and turned astonished eyes on Pomphrey.

"But… it's lovely," she said handing the glass back. Pomphrey smiled and took her glass, and then Draco's, who was staring with a similar look of awe, and gratitude, at the matronly nurse.

"It's not a medicinal potion," Pomphrey said with a sly wink. She began cleaning up her small mess as she spoke. "While you sleep I've been monitoring you," Hermione nodded, she'd figured as much. "Last night you both slept throughout the night. It seems that your muscle mass, Mister Malfoy, has returned to normal. You'll still need to eat to fill out a little, but you should be fine. That last drink was a celebratory drink I made myself! Made from pomegranate juice, a mint sprig, and red grapes. Quite tasty I do believe."

"So…" Hermione began, swinging to set her feet on the ground, "We're free to go?" she asked and Pomphrey nodded.

"Free as birds," she said, and without another word spun and went into her office, which was placed much like her office at Hogwarts. Hermione had noticed that while this room had been magically elongated to fit a small infirmary, it had also been modeled after Hogwarts hospital wing. It was comforting.

Hermione instinctively reached for her wand on the bedside table, as she'd done every time she'd stood since arriving, and was once again sadly reminded that her wand was still at the compound.

She'd had that wand since her first trip to Diagon Alley, and losing it was almost like losing a limb.

"Harry said we were getting new wands as soon as we were ready," Hermione said as she stood and stretched. Draco stood as well, and smiled when he realized that Pomphrey hadn't been lying. He felt almost normal again.

"From who? I thought Ollivander went missing…" he said, and Hermione frowned.

"He did, but his nephew, or great nephew, or something, has opened up a wand shop right by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and we're going there.

"Maybe I should stay here," Draco said, paling at the thought of, not only going out in public, but going out in public where two Weasley's who were highly accomplished at pulling off pranks, could find him. Hermione seemed to sense these thoughts and laughed as she reached under her bed and pulled out a pair of slippers. After one day in the ridiculous purple nightgown she'd begged for a change of clothes and was now wearing sunshine yellow pajama pants and a sky blue tee shirt.

"Don't worry," she said as she slipped the purple fuzzy slippers, (they'd refused to give her different ones) that looked like pigmy puffs, onto her feet. Draco used his toe to pull his own slippers out. Hermione didn't understand why his were black and simple while hers looked like the corpses of some poor creature. "Harry owled the twins and they were so happy that I was okay, they said they didn't care _who_ else came…" Draco exhaled in relief. "Oh, they also said something about not ever being frightened of you," she said, and Draco stared at her in mock horror.

"They weren't scared of me? But I was _Draco Malfoy_," he said, puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips like a bad imitation of a super hero. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm sure they were only saying that to save face. I'm sure they were utterly _terrified_," she said as together they made their way to the infirmary doors. Hermione had the walkie talkie clipped to her pants. Before Hermione could open the door Draco's heart lurched. Once they left this room, it was likely that they wouldn't be seeing as much of one another, if he was allowed to stay here at all.

On instinct he grabbed her hand that reached for the door and spun her into a tight embrace. She only tensed for a second before relaxing into the hug and holding her head against his chest. Her eyes were closed, and she sighed.

"You know," she said softly, "I was wondering why, since we got here, you haven't touched me at all." Her voice sounded sad, and Draco let his face fall to her hair where he tentatively kissed the top of her head.

"Things had changed," he said into her hair. He breathed in and was rewarded with a soft, clean smell, like soap but a little sweeter, but nothing so obvious that it jumped at him. "We were in a totally different situation. I wasn't sure if you still wanted things to be the same or if they'd remind you of our time in that place." Hermione seemed to hold onto him tighter.

"You are the only good thing that came out of our time in that cell, and I'll be damned if I let you get away now, just because we don't have only each other anymore," she said, her voice still soft but her words backed with strength.

"You're still all I have," he said, so quietly he half-hoped she hadn't heard him. But she did. She smiled sadly into his chest.

"Well," she began as she pulled away a little to look up into his face, which leaned back from her head to gaze down at her, "I'm not going anywhere," she said and without warning, she leaned up and let her lips brush his. His heart felt as if it were going to burst from his chest, but he only let his shock show for a moment before smiling down at her and then leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Works for me," he said, before pulling his lips away. She beamed.

"Come on," she said as she released him to grab his hand. When her hands left his back he felt cold. Her palm in his felt like a tiny warm ember, and he felt like if she were to let go he would lose everything.

"Are you sure we're unrecognizable?" Hermione whispered to Tonks as she and Draco walked, hand in hand, down Diagon Alley. Tonks had seen this, but made no comment. She wasn't one to judge the heart. It had taken her almost a full year to convince Remus that they could be together, and it had been the hardest year of her life. If these two had found love, or at least comfort, in one another then so be it.

"Aye, if I didn't know who ya were, I would never be able to guess," Tonks said with a smile. "Watch, we'll go see Fred and George first. You go in without me and see if they pick up on anything." Hermione nodded. She glanced at Draco and was startled for a moment with the face she saw. A mixture of magic and muggle stage makeup had made all the difference in the world.

His hair was blacker than Harry's thanks to an amulet the twins had come up with; as long as it was touching your skin it was active. His hair was so long after being in the cell without it being cut that it now fell attractively over one eye after being parted on the extreme left. His skin, normally pale, was darkened and it looked like he'd been on a beach somewhere for the past few months. Because his level of body fat was so low, but his muscle mass was back up to par thanks to Madame Pomphrey, his definition was beyond great. Their plan was to go in as two young lovers, just back from vacation, and needing wands because theirs were lost when their boat sank. They were to be loud and boisterous, which was very unlike the two in real life.

To complete the look, Draco was wearing a very tight tee shirt with a surf board painted down the right side of his chest. His feet were clad in flip flops and his board shirts weren't too tight, but they weren't loose either.

"It must have taken Mrs. Weasley a while to cover your entire body in that makeup," Hermione whispered as they walked. Draco flushed crimson even under the fake skin color.

"They only used the makeup on a small patch of skin on my back," he said and Hermione's lip quirked in a smile. "Then they used a spell to match the rest." Hermione's smile grew.

"I know," she said and his head spun to gape at her. It was weird seeing his eyes stare at her from a face that was almost a strangers. "I just wanted to see you blush." He narrowed his eyes, and then smiled. Without thinking he released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. She went with a smile, telling herself that it was to keep up appearances, but not quite believing it.

Tonks was leading them to the twins, but doing so from a discreet distance away. While the vividly pink haired girl wasn't watching Draco snuck at the glance at the girl under his arm.

Her hair was blonde, and straight. That alone, in Draco's opinion, would have kept her from being recognized, but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who'd devised their disguises, hadn't stopped there. Hermione'd been given a fake tan as well, though not one as dark as Draco's. Her clothes were very un-Hermione-like, but Draco didn't think he could fault them.

She wore a hot pink tank top that was cut a little lower than anything Hermione would buy, and rose just a little as she walked to reveal a tiny sliver of midriff. At first she kept trying to pull it down, and her neckline up, but Tonks scolded her saying it "ruined the look" and so she quit.

Hermione wore flip flops as well, and board shorts, all though hers were very tight. A shell necklace and big black sunglasses completed the look.

Any other time, wearing muggle clothes in an area that was made up of almost one hundred percent witches and wizards would be dangers, but since Voldemort came out into the open again, people had been acting strangely. In fact, only a few people that they saw were in robes. Everyone else was wearing a variety of muggle clothing. Some looked very authentic, with matching pieces that were weather appropriate, while others were still having trouble. Hermione saw one wizard wearing a long flowing flowered skirt with a business jacket, button up, and tie. He had on combat boots below the skirt, and a baseball cap on his head. Hermione stifled a giggle.

A few minutes later and they were standing outside of the twins' joke shop. Tonks was standing nonchalantly at the store next by pretending to examine new posters that had been put up. She nodded, and gave Hermione a sly wink before turning away.

Hermione took a deep breath, and walked inside, pulling Draco behind her by his hand.

They'd decided before leaving that both of their names were too unique to use while in disguise. So, she became Moira and he became Drew.

"What an interesting shop. Don't you think so Drew?" Hermione said, her accent languid and drawn out as if she were the most relaxed person in the world. He turned to her and saw her smile lazily up at him, but her eyes, to those who really knew her, gave her away. They were sparkling with intensity. He matched her stance and with a nonchalant tug pulled her against him so that her back was pressed to his chest.

"Fascinating," he said as he kissed the top of her head. This was going to be fun.

"Hello, may we help you find anything?" Fred said as he came around the nearest pile of things. The store was rather slow that day, but Hermione knew that one certain days it was packed. She was rather glad today wasn't one of those days.

"We?" Draco/Drew drawled. He didn't smirk; he thought that might give him away. Instead he smiled, revealing a row of shining white teeth, made to look even more white when seen in contrast with his darkened skin.

"We," said a second voice as George came around another pile of things. Hermione/Moira gave a tittering laugh.

"I've never met identical twins before," she said, her voice drawled, sounding nothing like Hermione's, who usually spoke crisply and quickly. She winked at the brothers, and Draco saw them blush.

"Ahem, well, are you looking for anything in particular today? Or just wanting to browse?" Fred asked, gaining his composure much more quickly than George who was positively ogling Hermione.

"Oh, just browsing," Draco, kissing Hermione's head again.

"Well, if you need any help just call," George said after he found his voice. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks," she said and winked at him.

"They had no clue," Draco whispered in her ear as he brushed a strand of silky straight blonde hair out of the way. Hermione laughed, a tinkling sound that send shivers down Draco's spine.

"None whatsoever," she admitted, leaning fully against Draco even though there was no one around to pretend in front of. "Should we tell them who we are now, or wait until we've gotten our wands?"

"Wait," Draco said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. Without a word, they left he store and went next door to get new wands.

"I can't believe it!" Fred exclaimed as he stared at the strangers in front of him almost an hour later. "Hermione? Really?" he asked and she nodded, laughing.

"Really!" she said, her voice back to normal. George gaped at her.

"I feel really dirty now," he said, his cheeks crimson. "To think that I was thinking the thoughts I thought about you… makes my head hurt," he said, and Hermione's smile faded a little. "Not because you aren't pretty Hermione!" He said quickly, not wanting to offend his friend. "Because you are! It's just, you're Hermione… I've known you since you were, what, twelve?" Hermione's smile had returned and she nodded.

"And Malfoy mate," Fred said, using Draco's last name as if they'd been friends for years, or played for the same sports team, "without that blonde hair it would never even cross my mind that you were who you are." Fred grinned appreciatively. "George," he said with a smile, and his twin turned to him, his cheeks finally cooling, "we are very talented." George grinned in return.

"Very true Fred. Very true."

Draco, for the second time with Hermione, experienced side-along apparitions as they made their way to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Once they'd apparated and Tonks had heard, by way of magical medallion, that they were safe she hurried off for a rendezvous with Remus. They were to meet for an early dinner since the full moon was only a few nights away.

Draco and Hermione appeared in the middle of the living room, both still laughing at the expressions on the twins' faces. Draco's laughter was cut short when he caught sight of Ron sitting in one of the chairs over Hermione's head, a dark expression on his freckled face. When Hermione felt Draco tense she turned, pulling away from Draco out of necessity to see what he was looking at. Ron's expression didn't falter.

"Have fun?" he asked coldly, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on Ron?" Hermione asked. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong, but she needed to him to say it.

"Fred and George popped up in the fire looking for mom and Ginny. Seems the wanted to congratulate them on their disguise work," Ron said with a still dark expression.

"All right," Hermione said. She felt Draco behind her and somehow knew, without touching him, that he tensed.

"They also mentioned how… chummy… you two were when you went into the shop." Hermione thought it was about something like this.

She opened her mouth to respond, saying that he needed to grow up, when Draco spoke.

"It was part of the disguise," he said, his voice sounding strained. Hermione turned to face him and he met her gaze. His eyes were sad, as if he hadn't meant what he said, but needed to say it in order to make things right. Hermione's mouth set itself into a line that would rival McGonnagal's.

"It was also," she said as she turned to face Ron again, "because he's my friend! So it shouldn't be such a big deal," her voice was cold, and Ron's expression turned even darker.

"It's not right Hermione," he said softly before standing. The volume of his voice increased suddenly. "Why him?! Why?!"

"I've explained it once," she said, her quite tone even more scary sounding than Ron's loud one. "I will not explain it again." Ron turned scarlet.

"I was afraid you would say that," he said, his eyes wide with anger. "The Order voted. They've agreed to let Malfoy stay here," he spat, "but only if he's willing to submit to an interrogation after taking Veritaserum." Hermione lost it.

"No!" she screamed. She hadn't noticed that Harry and a few others had come in the kitchen as well. "That's not fair Ron! I vouch for him! I trust him! That should be enough!" Her shoulders were heaving.

"I'll do it," Draco said and Hermione spun to face him again. All this turning back and forth was starting to make her dizzy.

"You don't have to," she said, her voice much softer now, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"If I want to stay here I do," he said with a stoic face, but Hermione saw in his eyes that this hurt him.

"You don't have to," she repeated again, futilely.

"I do," he said again, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. That was enough. Hermione, shaking now, nodded her head slowly.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Hermione said to all those assembled. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but a look from Hermione silenced him.

"Draco and I will be upstairs in the library. When you're ready come and get us."

Without another word she grabbed Draco's hand and began pulling him from the room. She didn't speak until the reached the third landing and she pulled him into the library. Once the door was shut she spun and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his chest. His hands were suddenly rubbing her hair as he held her.

"Ssh, it's okay," he said and she smiled past the tears that were suddenly covering her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have to go through this," she said as she clutched his lower back. He chuckled.

"Hermione, after what we've been through, this'll be cake."

A/N – Okay, so I hope this one had a little more emotional involvement than the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, if you have any suggestions, good or bad, PLEASE tell me so I can work on this! Now… GO! REVIEW! I'll love you forEVER!

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny – You will find out why Hermione was captured! Look for it in the next chapter! I'm glad you read these! I was hoping you would! I just love your reviews! I hope this chappy worked for you. Keep an eye out for more updates!**

**IdaPida – I'm so glad you love it! ) I tried to put some interesting stuff in here, so I hope you KEEP loving it. Hehe.**

**DracozSlytherinPrincess – Haha. You just gotta be patient! Hehe. I'm working up to it… maybe… hehe. Keep reading!**

**x-Lazard-x – It made you cry? Really?! I'm sorry… but then again, it's kinda a compliment too. I hope you like this chapter!**

**IndulgentWriter – I've tried to make the emotions believable, so I'm glad you like them. If I ever overdo them (or underdo them) please lemme know! Thanks for the review!**

**Ayrtha21keybladewielder**** – Thanks so much!! These compliments are making my head swell! Hehe, not that I'm complaining. I hope this chappy worked for you!**

**Inner Self – Haha, I didn't wanna have to say everytime they went to the bathroom, so let's pretend there's a bottomless bucket or something and they used it… hehe… I hope you liked the story even though there was no toilet mentioned!**

**Paris97 – Yeah, I wasn't sure if they should be rescued so soon, but I didn't wanna write a whole bunch of torture-filled-filler chapters so I decided to move on to phase TWO, which is post-dungeon haha. I hope I made up for a little of the inactivity in this chapter. Keep the comments coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If you recognize it (and not from previous chapters, haha) then it's Rowling's. If you don't, then it's probably mine… but JK is the genius here, not me.

Unlikely Allies

Part Six

Hermione let out a snort and relaxed her grip slightly on Draco's waist, but didn't pull away. Tears still dribbled from her closed eyelids.

"I suppose you're right," she said. He continued to rub her hair for a moment before pulling away. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. She smiled past the tears as he used his thumbs to wipe her cheeks dry. He smiled at her as he did this, and abruptly she threw herself around him again as her sobs seemed to grow. Draco, startled, held her again and couldn't help but smile as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. Her sobs slowed and without warning she pulled away from him and stared at the spot on his chest where her face had been. She brought a hand up to touch it and scrunched her nose, her puffy red eyes making her look almost comical.

"I got your shirt wet," she said as she tentatively put her palm against the damp spot. He held in a chuckled at her emotionally-charged state. Rather than laugh and risk changing her mood again, he covered her hand with his and she met his eyes.

"It's all right," he said, and he saw her eyes begin to well with tears again and he laughed a little as he used his thumb again to wipe away each tear as it fell.

"I must be horrible at this whole comforting thing," he said as tears continued to fall and he continued to brush them away. She shook her head and kept her lips pressed shut so no sobs would escape. She looked so vulnerable that Draco's smile faltered and his heart began to beat a little faster. He tried to keep his tone casual when he spoke again. "They why are you crying?" he asked. She took a shaky breath as her hands pulled his from her face. She wasn't rebuffing him, because she held his hands, still damp with her salty tears, against her stomach. Her eyes were still leaking, but she never let her gaze drift from his.

"Because you are the only one who – who understands me, and th-they want to make you go through something like this," her voice shook as she spoke. He opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "Ron and Harry are my oldest friends," she said as her chin trembled, but she didn't falter. "They should trust you if I do," she said and smiled up at his past her tears. "And I _do _trust you Draco…" she paused and took a step closer, keeping her hands clutched in his against her middle, "you had every reason to mistreat me," his eyes opened wide as he prepared to protest, "please let me finish." He clenched his teeth and nodded. "You had _every_ reason Draco, but you didn't." Fresh tears fell from her eyes, but she smiled up at him. "You could have used me to get yourself out… proven your faithfulness to them by hurting me, but you didn't! You stayed there with me and helped me, and for that I will never doubt you. Ever…"

Draco softened with her words. He pulled one of his hands away from hers, which he realized were shaking, and cupped her cheek. Instinctively she leaned into his touch and her eyes drifted closed.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but as soon as her eyes closed he closed the gap between her face and his and kissed her. Hermione, to his surprise, didn't seem surprised at all. She responded instantly, releasing his hand and letting her arms go around his neck. One of his hands stayed on her cheek for a moment before he removed it and let his arms snake around her waist. He pulled her to him and she reciprocated. Her lips responding to his almost hungrily. After a moment she let her mouth open slightly, and suddenly their kiss deepened. Their tongues met tentatively at first. Draco lightly probing, and Hermione responding in kind. She pulled his head closer with her linked arms and heat flared between them. He pulled away from her for a second, long enough to pull the disguise amulet from his neck, and then slip Hermione's over her head. If he kissed her, he wanted to kiss _her_, and not a hyper-blonde imitation. As soon as the woman in front him looked like Hermione again, he eagerly met her lips a second time, and she responded just as hungrily as before.

Draco felt Hermione's lithe body pressed against his. His arms unwittingly tried to pull her closer, but there was no room left between them to close. He felt her hands in his hair and he knew that if this went on much longer he would lose control completely. He couldn't force his hands to let her go, but he did all he could to slow their kiss. She felt this and did the same thing, all though reluctantly. Finally the movement of their mouths slowed and Hermione gently sucked his now swollen bottom lip in her mouth before releasing it. He rested his damp forehead against hers and exhaled a little shakily.

"Sorry," he said into the silence, and Hermione let out an exasperated sound. Her arms were still around his neck and she'd left her fingers twined in his hair.

"I'm not," she whispered. He smiled and they both sighed, their breath mingling.

"Will you be there with me?" he asked softly, and though they were extremely close, he stared as best he could into her eyes. Her forehead never left his, but she opened her eyes, still red, and stared into his. The way they looked from their current perspective would have been almost comical had the situation not been so serious.

"Only if you want me there," she said softly and he chuckled without amusement.

"You're the _only_ person I want there," he said with a dry smile. She nodded against him. Her forehead left his and moved to the crook of his neck. He let his head rise as he simply held her. "If you're there it'll all be okay… you're the only person I trust to be with me," he said before kissing her head. "It's all going to be fine," he whispered as much to convince himself as to convince her, as he kissed her temple, and she nodded. After a deep breath she pulled back. Her cheeks were dry now, but red.

"I must look a mess," she said, pulling out her new wand. She waved it in front of her face and the whites of her eyes were once again white and the skin around her eyes was no longer swollen. Her lips, however, hadn't changed. "Better?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"You looked beautiful before." The sincerity in his voice caused her cheeks to redden embarrassingly. She shrugged and tried to turn her face away, but his hand on her cheek stopped her. He leaned in and, softly, captured her lips for the briefest of moments before moving to kiss her forehead. "I mean that," he said and she nodded.

The doorknob turned and Draco went to move away, but Hermione grabbed his sides and stared up at him. The door opened and there stood Harry. His gaze landed on them and his eyes seemed ready to pop from his head.

"We're ready," he said, finally finding his voice. Draco winked at Hermione and she let him go. Draco made his way to Harry, meeting his gaze evenly. When Harry saw Hermione right behind him he shook his head.

"We only need him 'Mione," he said, and Hermione's hard gaze caused Harry to take a step back.

"If he goes, I go," she said, grabbing Draco's hand. Harry, whose step back and cleared a path through the doorway, watched helplessly as Hermione took the lead and left with Draco in tow. Harry followed shortly behind them.

"The kitchen," he said, and Hermione veered for the stairs. She felt Draco's palm sweaty in her own and squeezed it. A glance back at him told her that he was nervous. His face was calm, but his eyes were a little bit too wide and the line of his mouth was a little too thin.

They reached the kitchen and stopped. Harry walked around them and pushed the door open. He waited for them to enter first. Draco set his jaw and walked in. Hermione did not release his hand, and when she passed the threshold of the door she was met with surprised, angry, and overly serious, looks. Ron was seated at the very long table, his arms across his chest, his cheeks a violent red. Beside him was Tonks, who seemed to be the only person smiling. Her smile wasn't as large as it normally was, but Hermione returned it weakly, her anger at the situation making it more of a grimace.

Lupin was there, along with Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. A quick glance at her friend told Hermione that Ginny felt the same about this as Ron, and Hermione felt her anger begin to melt into sadness.

"Mister Malfoy," Lupin said, standing. He extended his hand, and after only a moments hesitation he took it. "I'm sorry we have to put you through this," he said, and Hermione was shocked to realize that he was telling the truth. "But given the… odd circumstances…"

"I understand sir," Draco said, squeezing Hermione's hand lightly. "May I ask, who prepared the potion?"

"I did," Kingsley Shacklebolt said from his seat. Draco nodded and turned back to Lupin. Draco knew that Shacklebolt was a highly accomplished auror and trusted a potion from him.

"So, where do you want me?" he asked, and Lupin indicated an empty seat at the end of the table away from everyone else. Draco nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand tightly before releasing it and sitting. The door to the kitchen was closed and Harry was leaning against it. Hermione, despite an empty seat by Ron, and one near Ginny, moved so that she was standing in Draco's line of sight sort of off to the side. She gave him a shaky smile as Lupin pulled a tiny vile of clear liquid out of his coat pocket.

"Who'll be questioning him?" Hermione asked suddenly. All eyes turned towards her.

"I will," Lupin said, his kind eyes crinkled with confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"I just think that we should keep it to one questioner," she said, giving Ron a pointed look. "No one else should be able to ask him things… he'll have to answer everything that he's asked and it wouldn't be right to abuse that sort of… power over him," she said. Lupin nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, "But," he added, "if anyone can think of a reasonable question that I leave out, a question relevant to the topic at hand, they may ask. Fair?" he asked, and Hermione looked to Draco. His breaths were deep and he nodded. She nodded at Lupin.

"Mister Malfoy," Lupin said as he handed him the vile. Draco looked at it. A quick wave of his wand and Lupin removed the cork.

Draco met Hermione's eyes, and tried to smile. She smiled back, pitifully, and her hand went to her throat as he downed the vile in one gulp. He closed his eyes and laid the vile on the table. No one made a sound.

"Mister Malfoy?" Lupin asked and Draco opened his eyes. His gaze went to Lupin's, but his eyes were strange. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, only for a moment, before opening them again and staring at Draco. His eyes were clouded, and his face was slack. It was like the life had been drained from him.

"Mister Malfoy, I am going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer each as honestly as is wizardly possible, do you understand?" Draco nodded. "Good. First things first, are you a Death Eater?" Hermione's heart pounded and her hands shook.

"Not anymore," Draco said. Despite the clouding in his eyes, Hermione still saw the Draco she knew in there. "I was, but he denounced me and removed my mark," he said. As if of its own volition his left arm raised. His bare, pale skin was just that, bare. No ugly mark marred his skin.

"Why did he remove your mark?" Lupin asked, as he pulled a chair to sit near Draco.

"Because I failed to complete the duty he set for me," he said, his voice dull.

"And what duty was that?" Lupin asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"He told me I had to kill Professor Dumbledore," Draco said, his face showing a little bit of liveliness as it screwed up in pain.

"Why did you not complete your duty?"

"I tried to," he said honestly, a single tear leaking from the corner of his eye. It took all of Hermione's will power not to run to him and comfort him. "But I couldn't. He had my parents, and he threatened to kill them if I failed, but when it came time, I couldn't."

"But why couldn't you do it?" Remus asked, his voice now sounding eager.

"I'm not a killer," Draco whispered. "I was too weak to kill one man, in order to save my parents," he said, his eyes beginning to water more freely. "Dumbledore offered me a chance out. He said he would protect my family, and me but I hesitated. If I hadn't, he would still be alive," he said, unable to keep the truth out, despite how much shame it caused him. "If I hadn't hesitated my parents would still be alive too…" Remus looked to Harry, and he nodded stiffly, confirming that Dumbledore had indeed offered Draco a way out.

"And what happened to you, other than your mark being removed, after you failed?" Lupin asked, his voice quiet. Tears spilled from his eyes as he stared at his questioner.

"He killed them," he said, his voice soft. "He tortured my mother, and then killed her. And then my father told me it was my fault, and then he was killed too." Tears spilled silently onto the table.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly from his seat. Draco turned instinctively towards the new voice. "Why didn't you use her, hurt her, to get back in You-Know-Who's good graces?" Ron's voice was tinged with anger and disgust. Hermione went to protest, but Lupin raised his hand and she held her tongue. She scowled at Ron for only the briefest of seconds before turning her attention back to Draco.

"Because she didn't do anything to deserve that," Draco said, his voice, once almost a monotone, was now so sad it broke Hermione's heart.

"So it never crossed your mind to use her for your own good?" Ron spat, Hermione wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. Her anger at Ron, or her need to run and hold Draco while he cried. She couldn't seem to pull her attention from Draco, so she assumed that the latter feeling won out.

"It did," Draco choked out in a whisper. His eyes, open and horrified, turned to Hermione, but she only smiled at him as tears trailed down her face as well. "For a moment," he said, forcing his gaze back to Ron.

"What changed your mind? Why didn't you hurt her too?" Ron asked, his voice deathly low.

"I cannot serve a man who would make a person watch as his parents were murdered, simply because that person could not kill another man." Draco's voice was soft. "Why would I hurt her? She helped me stay sane. They crucio'd me, and she helped pull me from the pain. I would be worthless had I not at least attempted to return what little I could to her. The people I'd looked up to my entire life had either betrayed me, or were dead... I can never make up for the pain I've caused, but if I could give just a little bit of kindness back to this one person by helping her as she helped me, maybe I'd gain a little bit of my humanity back." Hermione heard the Draco she knew mixed with the potion. He was saying it for them, true, but he was saying it for her too. All was silent for only a moment.

"Are you here to get back in his good graces?!" Ron suddenly yelled, standing and placing his hands on the table. Draco's heartfelt admittance seemed to only fuel the fire of Ron's anger.

"No," Draco said, his calm refusal the polar opposite of Ron's flaming red fury.

"Then why?!" Ron said, his hands on the table now fists. "Why are you here? Why don't you leave?"

"Multiple reasons," Draco said, "I'm safe here," he said, admitting it with disgrace, "but mostly because Hermione's here." Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"What did you say?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because Hermione is here," Draco said again, his eyes widening with the realization. He'd never really admitted to himself that that's why he hadn't even asked if he could leave, but now that the potion had let him say, he knew without a doubt that it was the truth.

"Is it because you're such good _friends_ now that you've been through such trauma?" Ron asked, barely controlling his anger. Draco's eyes opened wide. He looked at Hermione, his gaze locking on hers.

"No…" he said, his expression both hopeful and terribly sad now. "It's because I love her," Draco said, his voice almost a whisper, and yet the silence was so thick in the room that everyone heard. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. It was as if everyone were holding their breaths…

"You let them escape," Voldemort's voice hissed from under a black hood. The bottom of his bloodless serpentine face peeked out, but that tiny glimpse at the monstrous being was enough to make anyone shake with fear.

"We tried our best," The blonde Death Eater said. Voldemort stood and pointed a long, pointed finger at the man. The Death Eater didn't even notice as warm urine seeped down through his robe and down his leg.

"Potter was here, and yet he managed to escape unscathed. His little Mudblood friend, our bait, is gone. And young Mister Malfoy, who knows much about our inner workings, is no longer here either. If that was your _best_," he spat, "then perhaps I need to find better followers." The blonde's eyes opened wide, he opened his mouth to object when Voldemort threw his wand up. "Avada Kedavra," he said, his tone lackluster. A blinding flash of green light later, and the man was crumpled, dead, on the floor.

"I have no doubt that young Draco will bring them down upon us with fury," Voldemort said, his voice cold and quiet. "We must move," he said to the assembled group of black hooded figures. "I will not run with my tail between my legs like some cowardly human dog, but I will also not sit here like some proud fool and wait for them to come for us. We will move," he said, his red horizontally slitted eyes flashing in the near-darkness of the room as his hood fell back, "and we will prepare. And then we will bring war down on their heads. We will kill them all, and make the young Malfoy watch them all die… all except Potter. He needs to die last. His death will be the sweetest.

A/N – Okay, kinda short, but I needed to get some info in there. I'm going out of town tomorrow morning for a day or two, and It might be a coupla days after that before I can post the next part… Hope this wasn't too much of a let down! OH! Also, the 23rd – 26th I'll be out of town with no computer access. SO, I may post two chapters RIGHT before that… if I can. Does that sound like an okay idea? Okay, enough of my random yapping… Below is my yapping at EACH reviewer, and THEN you can go click that lovely little purple button that says GO and leave me a review… I adore my reviews, but even more so, I adore my reviewers. )

**Ayrtha21keybladewielder **– I'm glad you liked it! I hope that Ron isn't TOO crazy in this chappy… I mean, he sort of has reason to react the way he is, but I'm a little afraid that I'm making him OVER react… so whatcha think? )

**DracozSlytherinPrincess – **Sorry this chappy is so short! I wanted to add more, but after Draco's little admission I didn't wanna put anymore about them! And the Voldy and friends part needed to be short… so yeah. Next chappy will be longer, promise!!! crosses heart I'm so glad you love it!

**SaphireDragon102 – **in response to your review on ch.1 Oh, don't cry! Well, at least don't cry if it's at all unpleasant… now, if the writing is so good you wanna cry, then go right ahead! Haha! Hope you enjoy the other chappy's too!

**LiTTlMiSSmOOny **– I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! They just make my day! I'm so glad you understand where I'm going with Ron. He can be a git! But he's not SO bad… sometimes, haha. In my fix "Shadows from the Past" Ron AND Harry are EVIL gits… it's in progress… yeah… was that shameless self promotion? I hope not… haha. I'm glad someone liked the disguises… sometimes it's fun to dress up, right? The Order DOES have to be cautious, which is why it's happening AND why Draco's okay with it, but still… he did KIND of admit something SMALL… yeah, right. He admitted something HUGE and I hope that it's okay… All perviness is appreciated, haha, and don't worry… there'll be some lovin', just wait for it. You can't rush these things when the big L word is involved ) And like I said, LONG reviews make my day! Thanks sooooo much!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I KNOW it's been ages… but here's a mini-recap of my life in the last month or so. My boyfriend of four years decided to cheat on me and I had to leave school and move back to my parents for a semester. I know, it doesn't seem like a lot, but it's taken it's toll on me. I just recently have felt up to writing again… so this is my FIRST project, I assure you! I hope people are still reading this!!!

Unlikely Allies

Part Seven

(disclaimer – I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot!)

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes off of Draco's. The Veritaserum was still in full swing, but she saw the real Draco peering at her from behind it. His eyes were wide with panic. She knew that, had he not been under the influence of truth potion, he wouldn't have said that. She hadn't even known he felt it.

She let her hand drop from her mouth and she smiled at him. She knew it was forced, and he did too, but he seemed to appreciate it because he turned back to Ron.

"You… what?" he asked, his once beet red face now suddenly paler than Draco's.

"I love her," he said, his voice soft and Hermione at that moment wanted to hit Ron. In all the years she'd know Ron, she'd never wanted to physically harm him, but at that moment she wanted to hit him as hard as she could.

"Ron," Lupin said, his eyes on Hermione, though she was blind to everything except the exchange between the two boys, "that's enough." Ron sat down numbly, still staring at the blonde boy.

The next little bit was uneventful compared to Draco's declaration, but useful nonetheless. Draco told them where Voldemort's headquarters were, along with many many names. It was almost an hour later when Lupin said they'd finished.

"Drink this and the Veritaserum's effects will be gone," he said. Draco took it, and Lupin awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. Everyone stood to go, except Hermione who still stood a distance from Draco. Ron gave Hermione a pitiful look before leaving, with Harry right behind. Harry glanced between the two before leaving as well. The door swung shut with a quiet swoosh.

Draco looked up at Hermione, and she walked quickly to him.

"Drink it," she said, and he nodded. He downed the vial, which was also full of clear liquid, and grimaced.

"Bloody disgusting," he said, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. He returned her smile before his cheeks blushed an alarming shade of red and he dropped his gaze. His hands were resting on the table, the vial clenched in one, and trembling slightly.

"Draco…" she began, resting her hand atop his. He almost flinched away, but she wrapped her fingers around his hand and wouldn't let him budge. "Look at me," she whispered and he did so. His eyes were wide, giving him an uncharacteristically vulnerable look.

"Hermione," he said, his voice cracking, "I don't expect you to say anything back…" he said, and Hermione could hear the hope mingled with the hurt in his voice.

"I know," she said and smiled softly. He visibly relaxed with a deep exhale. His hunched shoulders loosened and he scooted down in his seat a little.

"Good," he said and Hermione couldn't help but let out a short bark of a laugh.

"Would it be so horrible if I did have something to say?" she asked, and he smiled in return. He shook his head slowly.

"No," he began, "but I don't think that you love me that way," he said, and Hermione's smile fell. He was right.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, and Draco's shoulders fell even more, giving his relaxed posture a resolutely dejected look. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you," she admitted, and he looked up, hopeful. "But…"

"I understand," he said, and even without a truth potion backing his words she knew he meant it. "I've never had… never had anyone even attempt to protect me before," he said slowly, wanting to voice all the thoughts in his head without sounding like too much of a git. "You… you've given me this gift," he said, struggling with every word. "I wish that I hadn't said it…" he said, "at least not yet. But I did, and I meant it…" Hermione started to speak, but Draco interrupted. "I hope, that maybe someday, you might feel the same," he admitted, "but even if that never happens, I… I'd like to be _something_ with you…" His hand, still clenched in Hermione's, was shaking harder than ever. Hermione smiled. She stood and pulled him to stand with her. After taking the empty vile from his fingers and laying it on the table, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. His arms were immediately around her as he sighed.

"Does this mean that you don't hate me?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Does it look like I hate you Draco?" she whispered into his shirt and he shook his head, now resting against the top of her head.

"Why do you want this Hermione?" he asked into the ensuing silence, and Hermione thought for a moment before answering.

"It's not because of what we went through," she said, and she felt a little tension she hadn't know was there leave his body. "Because of that, I got the chance to know you… but… it's just…" she couldn't find the right words, and so in the end, settled on the simplest, most honest answer she could. "It's just you."

Draco pulled away slow and looked down at her, his hands on her shoulders. He searched her eyes, as if looking for the truth behind her words. She removed her hands from his waist and put them on either side of his face. Standing on her toes, she pulled his face down and caught his lips gently with hers. His hands left her shoulders and held her face as well. When she pulled away, he was smiling.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought this would happen," he whispered, and Hermione smirked.

"You're not the only one," she said, and he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"But what about the others? Harry, Ron, the rest of the Order?" he asked. Hermione's voice was suddenly colder.

"What about them?" Despite her suddenly cold manner towards her friends, Draco knew it deeply hurt her that they were acting against her. It wasn't like he knew her all that well, but their brief time together in solitude had given him a small window into her psyche.

"They love you," he said, and she stiffened. "They do… they just don't understand," he said and she pulled away to look up at him, her face a mask of anger and pain.

"They shouldn't have to understand," she said, "they should trust me, and my judgement." Draco nodded.

"Despite your judgment," he said, hoping his words weren't harsh, "they know me as the evil-Malfoy," Hermione's hurt face contorted as she smiled just a little with his phrasing. "I never expected them to welcome me with open arms," he said honestly, "and I knew coming here would be hard… They have no real reason, other than your word, to trust me."

"You just willingly spilled your guts to them, revealing Voldemort's secrets. They have every reason to trust you," she said, her face now confused.

"Old injuries take time to heal," he said. "If not for me Dumbledore would probably still be alive. I hurt you, all of you, for years –"

"Draco," she said, her voice wavering as tears threatened to spill.

"It's the truth," he said simply. "Their hearts won't open as easily to me as yours has… if for nothing other than knowing you like I do now, I'm glad of my time in that cell." That was the last straw, Hermione was once again wrapped around him as she sobbed into his chest.

"See?" he whispered as he kissed her hair, "I'm lousy at this whole making you feel better thing." She laughed, though her sobs continued. "We'll just take it one day at a time," he said and she nodded, sniffling.

Outside the kitchen door, Harry and Ron stood frozen. They'd both been eavesdropping. Ron had been ready to run in and laugh when, as he was sure she would do, Hermione threw Draco's "I love you" back in his face and told him she'd never be able to love one such as him. But that moment never came. He'd listened, his face white and his knuckles clenched as they'd talked.

Harry was much more calm. He'd been there when Dumbledore died. He'd seen the desperation on Draco's face, and had seen him falter when Dumbledore offered him a safehaven. He knew that Draco wasn't lying, and he almost believed that Draco meant what he said to Hermione.

"He's using her," Ron whispered between clenched teeth. Harry grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him a few feet from the door.

"I don't think he is Ron," Harry said, and Ron whipped around on him, his face livid.

"So he's taken you in too?" he whispered as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Harry shook his head quickly.

"No!" he whispered vehemently. "No, nothing like that. It's just… what he's been through, it's not so hard to believe that he's changed."

"He's still Malfoy," Ron spat, and Harry nodded grudgingly.

"But maybe he's a different Malfoy than we knew." Ron looked disgusted.

"You take his side if you need to," Ron said, a sneer on his face, "but I'm not getting pulled in. I'm gonna do what a real friend does, and watch out for her… when he shows his true colors I'll be the only person who she can turn to." Without another word Ron turned and stalked off. Harry heard a door slam and cringed, waiting for the inevitable screaming from Mrs. Black, but then he remembered they'd finally gotten it down at the beginning of summer.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" came Hermione's voice from behind him. Harry turned and saw her standing there, her hand in Malfoy's. The sight made Harry cringe, but he'd made his decision and he was going to stick to it.

"I was waiting for you," he said, deciding on the spot to tell her that Ron had been there too. "I just…"

"Yes?" Hermione said, her voice emotionless. Harry was startled to hear the contrast of her voice now with how it sounded only minutes earlier when she was talking to Draco and it was so full of energy and life.

"I just wanted to apologize to Malfoy," Harry said, staring right at Hermione. Her eyes flickered with surprise.

"You don't have to," Draco said, and Harry's turned his gaze on the blonde attached to Hermione.

"No, I do," Harry said, swallowing his pride and trying to focus on the trust Hermione had for this boy, as well as the sincerity he'd heard in his voice before. "I'm not sorry that you had to take the Veritaserum," Hermione's face flushed angrily, "but," Harry continued quickly, "I am sorry that you were questioned so harshly… that shouldn't have happened." Draco nodded, and Harry nodded back. Hermione said nothing. She was still as stone.

Harry extended his hand and Draco, let go of Hermione's without hesitation took it. As soon as his grip was relinquished Harry turned heel and disappeared into the darkness leading up the staircase.

"That was odd," Draco said with a slight smile. Hermione still looked furious.

"It doesn't make up for how you were treated," she said, her small white fists clenched at her sides. Draco turned her to face him and kissed her forhead. Her hands instantly relaxed and he took them in his own, bringing them to his lips. It was amazing how at ease he felt doing all this.

"It's a start," he said and smiled down at her. Her anger melted away and she couldn't help but smile back. "So, where do I sleep?" he asked with a false brightness. The prospect of spending hours away from Hermione, even if he would be asleep, wasn't a pleasant one.

"Well, I don't know if my old room is still here, but we can go check. And if it's taken, we'll find a room with some blankets and bunk on the floor," she said matter-of-factly, and Draco couldn't help but smile. Without really thinking about it he leaned down and kissed her nose before pulling her into a tight hug. She leaned back enough to look up into his face, but her arms were around his waist as well and it made for an awkward angle.

"What?" she asked with a smile as she stared up at him. He leaned his head back slightly so he could look down at her without letting her go.

"Nothing," he said as he leaned down to kiss her nose once more.

Ron hid in the shadows, watching Hermione and Malfoy. His fists were clenched painfully at his sides, and his eyes were wide and unblinking.

"Come on, we'll check my room first," Hermione said as she pulled away from Draco and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her. Draco followed with a laugh and they soon disappeared from view.

Ron closed his eyes. And let his back thump against the wall. If they slept in the same room he wouldn't have opportunity to sneak into Malfoy's room and slip him something. Hermione was a very light sleeper.

As he stood there, staring into the dark, a plan began to form in his head.

"I won't let her fall in love with you Malfoy," he whispered into the silence. "I'll make sure she sees each of your flaws… you don't stand a chance."

**Hermione Malfoy** – Sorry I left you hanging AGAIN! I promise, updates will be more frequent from here on out!

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny** – I'm so glad that I was able to surprise you!!! I know it's been ages since I updated, but I really really hope you're still reading this!!! I was thinking of inserting some Voldy stuff in this chappy, but decided against it. Imma go ahead and start the next chappy so I can post it UBER soon.

**DracozSlytherinPrincess** – Okay, so I lied… right after I got back from my vaca all the stuff I mentioned in the A/N happened… and life has been crazy since then. BUT I will try to post another chappy in the next few days!

**Bookworm3213** – Thanks so much! It's always nice to hear that my writing is okay… ) I really wanna be a writer, as in career, so that's extremely encouraging! Thank you!

**Ayrtha21keybladewielder** – Well, Ron is being a git… and I'm not always for stories where Ron's a jerk, but for some reason he ends up being one in a lot of my stories! Harry… I'm not sure about him in this story yet either… I'm glad you're enjoying this so much!!!

**Pyrofreak** – THANK YOU! )

**Nalye** – Haha I'm glad I could put your name in there then if it made you like the story more! ) I hope that you keep reading, even though it's been ages!

**JadedAnna **– Wow! Your review made me so happy! I try to make my HG/DM stories different than the standard… so I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope there's some substance, and I hope you keep reading!

**luckycharm04** – I'm so glad to hear that! Keep reading please!!! )

**GiggleGinny** – No no no! They couldn't do that in chapter two! It's love! Haha. I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying!

**bugaboo107 **– I hope you read 5 AND 6! And now 7 as well!

**Alex Nyx** – Wow! That review knocked my socks off! I'm so glad you liked the way I did the characters and everything… I was worried that I'd gone over the top with Ron and that Mione and Draco were together WAY too fast… but I'm glad to hear that that's not the case! And just so ya know, in reviews, there can never be too much rambling. ) Thank you!

**shadowglove – **UPDATED! Sorry it's taken so long!!!!! Hope you're still reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – See? I told you I'd update fairly quickly. ) I hope this is okay!! Okay, a few notes for you wonderful wonderful readers… Number one, if anyone wants me to send them an e-mail whenever I update (you know, just to make SURE you know I've updated) then send me a message on ff.n OR email me at and lemme know! Number two, I REALLY need a beta… because usually I just type, and post. No read through… nothing. So if you wanna beta for me then please, lemme know! I'm a little picky, but I'd love some volunteers!**

Disclaimer – Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling… but I love writing fanfics about him and his wonderful friends!

Unlikely Allies

Part Eight

Hermione and Draco crept softly up the stairs until they came to the door that, at one time, led into Hermione and Ginny's room. Hermione tried opening it and found it locked. She sighed. She'd expected as much. With Draco's hand in hers, and her new wand tip lit ahead of her, she made her way to a small library on that floor just a few floors away from her old room. She nudged the door open and was pleased to see that they'd left the couch in there, and that there was an afghan draped over the back.

"Scourgify," she said as she pointed it at the couch, watching as a cloud of dust around it vanished. "Perfect," she said with a whisper. With a tug of his hand Hermione pulled Draco to the couch and then pushed him to sit down. He did so and instantly kicked off his flip-flops, which he was still wearing from their jaunt into the Diagon Alley earlier that day. Hermione sat down beside him and followed suit.

The door to the library had been shut behind them, but on impulse Hermione used a locking charm on it, and then a shield charm. She had a tingling feeling in the back of her mind that someone might try to sneak in during the night. At the last second she set an alarm spell as well. That way, if anyone did try to sneak in the entire household would know about it.

"So, I'll take the floor and you an have the couch," Draco said right before yawning largely. Hermione looked over at him, his face barely lit from her wand light, with an incredulous expression.

"Draco Malfoy," she said with a falsely scolding tone, "For almost a solid month I slept next to you… and then we came here and I've had to sleep so far from you I couldn't even touch you if I wanted. You can't honestly tell me that you expect me to voluntarily sleep away from you now, can you?" The honesty in her voice made his eyebrows rise.

"But this couch is too narrow," he said, fighting his instinct to just agree, grab her, and hold her all night long. She rolled her eyes.

"We can do magic silly," she said and with a flick of her wand the couch's seat elongated to where her legs were sticking straight out and the edge reached almost to her ankles. She smiled giddily before holding her wand up and saying, "Nox."

Darkness descended and Draco felt Hermione moving next to him.

"Lay down already," she said, her voice sounding very playful. Despite her obvious tone, Draco thought he heard an underlying current of nervousness.

Nervous himself, Draco moved so that Hermione was against the back of the couch and furthest from the door. Once she was lying there he lay down next to her and pulled the afghan over both of them. There were only decorative pillows, but Hermione made sure they each had one.

Draco lay there, inches from Hermione and from the edge of the couch, his breathing sounding loud in his own ears. His hands were clasped tightly on his stomach and he stared up at what he knew was the ceiling. There was no window in this room, and with the door closed no light whatsoever.

Hermione was lying on her side, her back to the back of the couch, hoping that Draco couldn't hear her heart racing. Only minutes ago he'd admitted to being in love with her, and she couldn't say it back. It wasn't that she didn't care deeply for him, because she did. But she'd never been in love before, and the idea of expressing that to someone frightened her.

"Draco?" she whispered after a few moments.

"Yes?" he answered, sounding fully away.

"Why are you so far away?" she asked, hoping she sounded nonchalant. Draco seemed to sigh in relief as she said this and instantly scooted over, closing the small gap between them. Hermione lifted her head and his arm instinctively took the place of her pillow as she let her body mold itself against his side and let his shoulder cushion her head.

"I didn't wanna be too forward," he admitted after a moment. Her hand was draped across his middle, her hand flat against his stomach, and without thinking his hand joined hers. Gently he slipped his hand over hers and began tracing each of her fingers. After a moment she flipped her hand over and let him trace her palm.

"I don't think you could ever be too forward," she said into the fabric of his tee shirt as she captured his hand with hers and let her thumb rub up and down his thumb. It was a simple gesture, and one that any young lover might do, but to Draco it was one of the most wonderful things he'd ever experienced. He sighed and used the arm he had under her head to pull her a fraction closer as he kissed her curls.

"I think I could," he whispered before kissing her head again. She shook her head and he laughed lightly. "Well, what if I grabbed you right now, pulled you on top of me, and kissed you passionately?" he asked, half joking. Hermione, after releasing his hand, pushed herself up and leisurely stretched one leg over him before pulling the rest of her body over him as well. With her legs on either side of his waist and her arms on either side of his head, Hermione peered through the blackness of the room at the boy below her. Her eyes had adjusted enough to make out a bare outline of his face and she thought she saw his eyes widen.

"I did the first part," she whispered, still inches from his face. Tentatively, and with a hand that Hermione realized was shaking, Draco found her face. Once he had her cheek against his hand he sat up a little and shyly met her lips with his. She returned the kiss softly. He sat up a little more, and Hermione was almost straddling his lap. He continued to kiss her, slowly deepening it. Each kiss he gave her she returned in kind. He scooted up a little more so that he truly was sitting up and she truly was straddling his lap. Her hands were on his shoulders as she kissed him fervently. His hands left her face and made their way down to her waist where they rested. Without really meaning to Draco used his position, with his hands holding her waist, to pull her closer to his body. She readily responded, pressing herself against him as hard as she could. Her hands, which had left his shoulders, were now tangled in his hair as her arms were wrapped around his neck. Occasionally her hands would leave his hair to cup his face and trace lines on his shoulders and arms.

Wherever Hermione's hands touched Draco's skin it felt like fire. Whenever her hands moved away it was like ice. It was excruciatingly amazing; he'd never felt anything like it.

Hermione let her fingers fall from his hair and let her arms wrap themselves tightly around his neck. She could feel the heat from his body against hers. She knew she was losing control, but for the first time in her life she didn't care.

Hermione detached her lips from his and trailed a line of kisses down his jaw and neck. He groaned and his hands gripped her sides tightly for a moment.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, and despite everything in his body telling him to keep going, he made the hardest decision he'd ever had to make.

"Hermione," he whispered. She made a small "hmm?" sound as she continued to kiss his neck. "Hermione," he said a little louder, and she pulled away, staring down into his eyes in the near blackness. "We need to slow down," he breathed, his heart pounding. His neck felt cold where her lips had been only a moment ago and he ached for her to kiss him again.

"Why?" she whispered, her shoulders sagging a little. He let his hands roam over her back as he spoke.

"Because it's too fast," he whispered, unsure of why they weren't speaking more loudly.

"What's too fast?" she asked with a quirky one-sided smile. Draco breathed a laugh and leaned forward just enough to let his swollen lips brush against hers.

"Remember our little discussion about ravaging one another?" he asked and Hermione's soft, tinkling laugh filled the air. She nodded, and if it hadn't been so dark he would have seen her blush. "I don't know about you…" he began, "but I think that's where we were headed…" Hermione sighed but smiled. She placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I think so too," she whispered, her warm breath tickling the hairs around his face. "But…" she began as her heart thudded dully, "would that be so bad?" Draco pulled her more tightly too him, making her forehead slip from his and onto his shoulder. She sighed against his neck and he shivered.

"No," he said honestly, his voice muffled by her hair as he kissed her head. "It would be… it would be better than my wildest dreams," he admitted. "But it's just… I… I love you," he said. "I don't want to rush anything… not with you." Hermione smiled and kissed his neck softly one more time, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Then we won't rush anything," she said as she sat back again. She left her arms around his neck. "Maybe we could just… sleep?" she asked and he nodded. Slowly she slid off of his lap so that she was once again laying next to the back of the couch. Draco looked down at her from his still upright position.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop that," he said as he leaned down and brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. Hermione laughed quietly and pulled on his arm, making him lay down next to her.

"I think I have _some_ idea," she admitted and Draco laughed. Hermione turned on her side, facing the back of the couch, and Draco immediately let his body lay against hers, his arm around her waist.

"Harry I can't get in!" Ron screamed, his face red as he pounded on the door to the library. "There's some charm on it!" Harry stood a few feet away, unmoving, unsure of what to do. "Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Ron…" he said quietly. "Ron!" He said, louder this time. He grabbed Ron's arm and spun him around. Ron's face was an unhealthy shade of red. "Stop it," Harry said, hoping his voice sounded sympathetic.

"He's trapped her in there!" Ron said through clenched teeth. Harry sighed.

"I'm sure she put the charms up herself," Harry said sadly. Ron's eyes were bulging in anger.

"She wouldn't do that Harry! She'd never try to keep us out!" Ron said with a false sense of conviction.

"Maybe… maybe she thought someone would try to get at Malfoy while they slept," Harry said, knowing this would set Ron off, but also knowing he needed to hear it.

Ron kept his silence. In all honesty he'd been trying to get in the library since late last night. He hadn't slept. Only moments ago had he finally snapped and resorted to physical attempts at getting the door open.

"But," Harry said, "Hermione should know that she can trust us never to do anything like that." Harry knew Ron hadn't come back to their room last night.

Ron stood there, fuming. Neither boy said anything for a few moments. And then, the door opened.

Hermione was standing there, fully awake and ready for the day.

"Good morning," she said neutrally. The door opened a little wider and Harry said Malfoy folding an afghan and placing it over the back of the couch.

"There were charms up," Ron accused without acknowledging her lackluster greeting. She nodded.

"I put them there Ronald," she said, her face never losing its impassive expression. "And for the record, I do not appreciate you trying to break them down. I had to put up an additional silencing charm early this morning just to be able to sleep." Ron's face reddened even more.

"You knew I was trying to get in, and you didn't let me?" he asked, his voice a quiet smoldering anger.

Hermione kept her silence. Draco walked up behind Hermione, but stayed back a little. Ron's gaze went from Hermione, to Draco, and back again. With a last look that sent daggers through them both, he turned and left.

"We're leaving today Harry," Hermione said, and Harry's eyes bulged. "I know that I was supposed to go with you after the horcruxes," she said, "and I really do know how important that is," she said, her face emotive once more, "but I believe that if I were with you I'd more of a liability now than a help."

"Hermione," Harry began, but in all honesty he'd been thinking the same thing. He didn't think she'd be willing to leave Draco behind if they left in search of the horcruxes, and he wasn't sure he was willing to take him along.

"You know I'm right," she said with a sad smile, and Harry reluctantly nodded.

"What will you do then?" he asked. And Hermione looked over her shoulder at Draco and smiled.

"Before I was captured I was on my way to see my parent's. I thought that now would be a good time to do that." Harry nodded. "We're taking brooms. Disillusionment charms. We'll be fine," she said, noticing the poorly concealed worry on his features.

On impulse Hermione closed the distance between herself and Harry and hugged him. He hesitated for a moment, glancing worriedly at Draco, before mentally chastising himself and hugging her back. _So what if Draco doesn't like it_, Harry thought rebelliously.

"Promise me you'll be careful Harry," Hermione said into his chest and he nodded.

"Only if you promise as well," he said and she nodded back. "Will you say goodbye to Ron?" Harry asked, and immediately regretted his decision. Her body stiffened and after a quick last squeeze she pulled away and retreated to the library's doorframe once more.

"I don't think he wants to say goodbye to me," she said, her face a blank slate. Draco tentatively took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You should say goodbye to him," he said quietly and Hermione's eyes closed briefly, as if she were in pain.

"You saw the way he acted," she said, turning her head to face the blonde boy behind her. "He doesn't want to say goodbye to me, and that's fine."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look that Harry couldn't quiet place. He saw Draco's hand trail from her shoulder down to her hand. Her fingers accepted his and she sighed.

"I'll try and say goodbye," she said, turning to face Harry.

"And I'll stay up here until you're done," Draco said and Hermione's lips pursed. She went to protest, but Draco looked squarely at Harry as he interrupted her. "I'd like some time to talk to Potter anyway." The look he gave Harry wasn't one of malice or anger. It seemed, to Harry anyway, like Malfoy was almost begging him to agree. As confused as Harry was, he found himself nodding.

"Yeah Hermione. Get to know one another and such," he said. Hermione looked as if she didn't believe them, but nodded slowly anyway.

"All right… but stay in the library. I'll be back soon, okay?" she said turning to Draco. He nodded and smiled. With only a moment's hesitation she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning on her heel and walking calmly down the hall and down the steps.

"So…" Harry said, hands in his pockets, as he looked at Draco.

"So…" Draco replied, mimicking Harry's posture without meaning to.

"Ronald?" Hermione called when she reached the foot of the stairs. "Ron?" she said again, peering into the kitchen. There he sat, his back to the fire, a large mug in his hand. He looked up upon hearing his name called, but his expression darkened when he saw her enter.

"Need something?" he asked, and Hermione gritted her teeth.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral and not let her anger and pain show.

"You and lover boy going on another little jaunt?" he asked, taking a big swig from the mug before him. From his expression after he swallowed, Hermione guessed it was something a little stronger than pumpkin juice.

"No," she said, her teeth clamped shut, "we're leaving as in leaving. Adios. Bye bye." Ron eyes widened for a moment, and Hermione saw her friend. But then his face darkened again and the old Ron, the Ron she loved, was gone.

"Never, in my wildest dreams, did I ever imagine that you would bail on Harry," Ron said, his voice low, his eyes piercing Hermione in the flickering firelight. Hermione stiffened.

"He understands why I have to do it this way," she said, ashamed when her voice wavered slightly.

"I'm sure he does. Well, as much as I appreciate you coming all the way down here to say _bye_," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm sure Malfoy's about to have a fit being away from your side for more than five minutes."

Hermione, tears building up, unwanted, in her eyes, turned to leave.

"Hermione," Ron said, and she spun on her heel, facing him and holding the tears back from falling by sheer force of will. "When he breaks your heart, and shows his true colors, don't come crying to me, because all I will say is I told you so."

Hermione, her tears suddenly dry, turned on her heel and without a backward glance at one of the two people that, only a few months earlier, she would have trusted with her life, walked away.

**Shadowglove** – I'm glad you like it!! I hope you keep reading and KEEP liking it. )

**Pstibbons** – Haha thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

**GreyPhantomPhoenix** – I was thinking of maybe making Draco and Harry friends, but I'm not sure yet. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens. )

**Saige – **You spent two whole hours just on my story?! WOW! That is such an amazing compliment!! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope this latest chapter wasn't too much of a let down!!!

**Bookworm3213** – I'VE UPDATED!!! Was that soon enough? ) I'll try to update again in the next few days but ONLY because I love my reviews sooo much!

**Arytha21keybladewielder** – Well, I think that if Ron DID do something horrendous to Malfoy, it'd make for some lovely drama… right? ) But who knows… HG and DM are leaving HP and RW for a while… so it's a toss up right now!! But yes, my guy WAS a git… Besides, I'll always have ff.n and YOU guys to keep me happy!!! Thanks so much Danie! You rock!!!

**Bluebaby3296 – **THANKS! Sometimes the most is said in very few words. )

**DracozSlytherinPrincess** – Haha thanks for the forgiveness. I was a real git for waiting so long between posts, I know. I tried to update quickly!! And I will for part 9 as well! Thanks for still reading!!!

**Inner Self** – I appreciate you not putting TOO much weight on my shoulders… I think it was JUST enough to motivate me. ) Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Okay folks! I hope I'm updating quickly enough… but not SO quickly that the chapters suck. ) I'm afraid that this chapter, and the few before it have been a little slow, so look forward to some action (and not necessarily the FUN kind of action) in the next chapter or so!

Unlikely Allies

Part Nine

((Disclaimer – HP & Friends Not mine. Plot of this fic Mine. Aaaand GO!))

"So…" Harry said again. As soon as Hermione vanished down the stairs the situation with Harry had gone from uncomfortable to downright awkward.

"I uh," Draco began before clearing his throat, "I appreciate what you're doing," he said with a stiff nod at Harry. Harry looked confused for a moment. "I mean, the whole um… being cordial thing. I know it's got to be killing you…" Draco trailed off.

"I trust Hermione's judgment," Harry said quietly. "And…" he too cleared his throat, "well I appreciate what you've done for her." Draco looked up, eyes wide. He swallowed before answering.

"She did so much more for me than I could ever do for her," Draco said, all awkwardness gone from his tone. Harry was startled to hear such a purely honest tone of voice.

"Be that as it may," Harry said, having trouble meeting Malfoy's eye, "you were there for her when no one else could be… I'm not saying that all the past is forgotten," he said in warning, "but we can't hold grudges forever." Draco nodded.

Draco opened his mouth to respond again when they heard footsteps up the stairs. Both boys' postures relaxed forcibly. Harry pasted a smile on his face, and Draco followed suit just as Hermione crested the top stair. Her face was emotionless, but Draco saw behind the façade. His smile dropped away, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I think we should leave around noon. Does that sound all right?" she asked, her voice neutral.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked, apparently not as oblivious to his friend's feelings as Draco thought.

"I said goodbye to Ronald," she said without any further explanation.

"I take it didn't go well?" Harry asked, innocent in his tactlessness. Hermione gave him a hard look before her dark eyes began to well with unspent tears.

"You could say that," she said as a few tears dribbled down her cheeks. Harry, who was always uncomfortable with tears, stood there awkwardly and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, at a loss for the proper words. Hermione shrugged.

Draco watched the exchange and longed to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around her. Her pain was palpable. But rather than do that, he forced himself to stand still. He didn't want to upset the precarious balance between himself and Potter. Hermione's gaze locked onto his and his stomach fell. One look at him and her lip began to tremble.

His heart won out over his head. In a few steps he was in front of her and she almost collapsed into him, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed almost silently. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. After a moment he was supporting almost her entire weight. He smoothed her hair as she cried, and without even realizing it began to whisper into the top of her head.

"Ssh. It'll be okay. I promise it'll all be fine," he whispered and he felt her nod against his chest. Draco looked up when her sobbing slowed and was met with an intensely green gaze.

Harry's jaw was set, but he only stared at Draco for a second before nodding. Hermione regained her composure. She gently disengaged herself from Draco and wiped her hands under her eyes, which were red and swollen. She sniffled once before turning to Harry.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you," she said as a few stray tears escaped.

"I understand why you can't," he said honestly. "And I'll make sure Ron understands too," he said, softer this time. Hermione nodded, and abruptly threw herself into Harry's arms as well. He hugged her tight and, on impulse, kissed the top of her head. "But I'll miss you," he said, and earned a small laugh from the bushy haired brunette.

"I'll miss you too," she said before hugging him hard one last time and pulling away.

"Take care of her," Harry said directly to Malfoy, and Draco nodded. Without any other words Harry turned and made his way down the stairs as well. He hated goodbyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Draco asked after Harry was safely out of earshot. Hermione merely turned to him and hugged him. She sighed against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Not right now," she said softly, and he nodded before kissing her curls.

He tried to lean away and look at her, but she clutched him tightly. He tried again, but she refused to let go.

"'Mione look at me," he said and she shook her head against his chest. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because my face is all red and I look awful," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Draco chuckled and gently pried her away. He cupped his hands around her down turned face and stared into her eyes.

"You could never look awful," he said before gently kissing her mouth. "You're beautiful," he said before kissing her nose, "even if your face is all red." He ended with a kiss on her forehead. She tried to turn away but he didn't let her. "Okay?" he asked with a smile, and she nodded. As soon as he let her face go, however, she buried it in his chest once again.

"I still don't want you looking at me when I'm like this," she said and she felt his laugh through his chest. "Can we go back in the library for a while?" she asked. "I'd like to eat and maybe rest a little before we go." Draco nodded, and she pulled away, being careful to keep her face out of his line of sight, and pulled him into the room.

**(A/N I re-read my past chapters and noticed that none of my dividing lines to separate scenes showed up so I'm trying asterisks. Hopefully these will stick!)**

"Ron," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. Ron still sat at the table, but his mug was now empty and beside it was a bottle of firewhiskey, partially drained.

Ron looked up, his eyelids dropping slightly.

"Ron," Harry said again, seating himself across the table from his best friend, "what did you say to her?" Ron grinned without humor.

"I tol' her the truth," he slurred before bring the bottle to his lips.

"What truth?" Harry asked, hating what was happening to his two best friends.

"That I couldn'believe she'd bail on us. An'that he'd break 'er heart buh'I wouldn'be here ta'pick up th'pieces." Ron took another swig. Harry closed his eyes.

He had a hundred different opinions swirling around in his mind that he wanted to voice, but kept his mouth shut. Anything he had to say would only make Ron angry.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he finally voiced and Ron nodded dully. "Early," Harry added. Ron didn't respond. With a sigh Harry stood and left the kitchen. As he was leaving he ran into Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"I wouldn't go in there," Harry warned, not wanting Ron's mother and sister to see him in such a state. "Someone set of a stink pellet," he lied. Ginny gave Harry a calculating look. She knew he was lying, but went along with it and nodded. "I don't know if it matters," Harry said as the three of them made there way away from the kitchen, "but Hermione and Draco are leaving in a few hours." Both women stopped.

Ginny's face held an unreadable expression, but Mrs. Weasley only nodded as if she knew it would happen.

"I thought as much," she said. "That's why I went ahead and got them some clothes. They would have needed them anyway," she explained as she pulled what looked like a tiny backpack from her pocket. She waved her wand over it and it grew to the size of a regular backpack. Harry nodded.

"Would you like to take them up to them dear?" she asked Harry, and he shook his head. He'd already said his goodbyes. "All right, I suppose I will. Ginny, come with me." Ginny, whose gaze had never left Harry's, nodded and followed her mother back the way they'd come and up the stairs, leaving Harry standing in the hallway alone.

"Mum, what do you think about Hermione and Malfoy?" she asked as they climbed the stairs. Mrs. Weasley answered almost immediately.

"I think that we can trust Hermione's judgment. She has a sound head on her shoulders."

"But what about Malfoy?" she asked.

"Harry vouched for what he said… about why he did what he did. No child, regardless of their last name, deserves to go through what he did," she said, her motherly instincts taking over. "That accompanied with Hermione's conviction that he is a good man is enough for me," she said as they reached the landing.

"But what about his family…" Mrs. Weasley stopped and faced her daughter, a hard look in her eyes.

"Are we all traitors to our cause because Percy abandoned us?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and Ginny shook her head. "People change dear," she said, softening her gaze with a smile. "Now come along."

Mrs. Weasley walked up to the library door and peered inside. The door was wide open, and Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch side by side. Draco sat, his arm around Hermione, whose head was on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and he was looking down at her with an intensity neither Weasley had ever seen on his face before.

Mrs. Weasley backed up a step, and knocked loudly. Hermione's head popped up as she uttered, "come in."

Mrs. Weasley, a smile on her face, walked through the doorway. Draco began to scoot away but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry told us you were leaving," the woman said with a sad smile, "so I thought I'd better give you this." Hermione stood to accept the package, and upon doing so saw Ginny in the doorway.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked as she unzipped the backpack.

"Just some clothes and things. You didn't have any here so I thought… well… I picked a few things up for you both." She smiled at Draco, and he, though startled, smiled back as he stood. "Don't get too excited," Mrs. Weasley said with a blush, "they're mostly second hand and I'm afraid they're mostly for Draco seeing as you'll be getting your clothes when you get to your parents." Hermione, her eyes filling with tears for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Mrs. Weasley…" she began, but the older woman only shushed her. "Now now dear," she said as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "Just…" she began before her sadness began to overwhelm her. She met Draco's gaze over Hermione's head, "Just take care of each other," she said. Draco, for the second time that day, agreed. Hermione nodded against the older woman before pulling away. Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her.

"I'll go whip up something for you to eat," she said as she returned to her normal demeanor. She bustled from the room mumbling under her breath incredulous that children under her roof could be so underfed looking. It wasn't until she left the room that Hermione again saw Ginny standing there.

There was an awkward silence, where neither girl said anything. They exchanged an odd look, and then suddenly they were hugging and crying and speaking in such high voices that Draco was sure his head would split open. He stood there, looking confused, until the two girls broke apart, tears staining their cheeks and grins on their faces.

"Oh, I'm so glad we got that worked out," Hermione said, beaming at her slightly shorter red haired friend. Ginny nodded in kind.

"Me too," she said, turning her gaze to Draco. Ginny's dark eyes took on a guarded expression. "If Hermione trusts you then I suppose I do as well," Ginny said, her calculating gaze measuring Draco's reaction. She was shocked, therefore, when his posture relaxed slightly and he nodded, as if in relief. "But don't you dare hurt her," Ginny said, her voice taking on a steely edge that Draco hadn't known the Weasley family to possess. His eyes opened slightly in shock as he nodded again. Ginny noted this, and suppressed a smile.

"Listen," she began with a sigh, "I know Ron's being a real git," Hermione stiffened, "but he's just doing what he thinks he should to look out for you." Hermione, who did not want to talk about Ron at the moment, only nodded. She didn't want to alienate her friend again, so she tried to sympathize.

"I… I understand that…" Hermione managed to squeak out through her pain and anger, "but he's not helping… not at all," Hermione said softly. And Ginny only nodded.

"I said he was being a git didn't I?" she said with a small smile, which Hermione couldn't help but return. Through the whole exchange Draco stood, like an outsider, watching and listening. "Well… I suppose you'll be leaving after you eat?"

"That was the plan… I suppose I didn't plan very well… we only have these clothes and no food… I just… I didn't wanna drag things out." Ginny nodded.

"Well I suppose I'll just say goodbye now then… but I'll see you soon… right?" the younger girl asked in an uncharacteristic show of weakness. Growing up with five older brothers, Ginny had never had the luxury of showing any kind of weakness.

"I hope so," Hermione answered honestly, and again, in a whirlwind of motion, the two girls were hugging. When they broke apart both sets of cheeks were dry, but Draco saw tears in both of their eyes. Ginny, taking the initiative, held her hand out to Draco, who after a startled moment took it.

With a last look at Hermione, Ginny turned on her heel and left the room.

She almost ran into her mother and Harry as she careened around the corner and towards the stairs. The tears she'd held in were spilling down her cheeks and she hastily tried to wipe them away.

Harry stopped dead and looked at the petit redhead. All of the feelings he'd been trying suppress for her resurged, and without really thinking about what he was doing he gathered her into his arms. She didn't sob, and she didn't cling to him, but her arms found their way around his waist and she let her tears unashamedly fall onto his shirt. Mrs. Weasley left them on the stairs and, with a small smile, made her way to the library.

Draco was holding Hermione, much as Harry was holding Ginny, when she entered. Hermione pulled away, but not hastily. She wiped away her tears and smiled at the food laden tray Mrs. Weasley had brought.

Sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and homemade crisps covered the tray and Hermione blushed when her stomach grumbled noisily.

"I know it's not really breakfast food," Mrs. Weasley said by way of explanation, "but half of it is for when you travel so I thought it would be quicker to just make a lot of one thing rather than two separate meals… I hope that's all right," she said, wringing her hands. It was obvious she wasn't only nervous about their reception of the meal, but for their impending departure as well.

"It's brilliant," Draco said, his eyes glued to the food before them. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Well… I suppose I'll say goodbye now since everyone seems to already have done so." Hermione hugged the woman, who was so much like a second mother, and prayed fervently that she'd see the woman again soon. When she released Hermione, she turned to Draco. He stuck out his hand, nervously, and after only a moment's hesitation she pulled hi into a hug as well. He awkwardly patted her back, having never received such motherly affection before. She released him as well, and with a small sniffle and a final glance for them both, left the room.

"That was… different," Draco said, and Hermione smiled past her silent tears. It seemed to Draco that she hadn't stopped crying since they came to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, all though he knew that wasn't true.

"That was just Mrs. Weasley. She can hold a grudge as well as anyone, but when it comes to "underfed children" she just seems to have a soft spot." Draco looked down at his overly lean frame.

"I'm not that underfed," he muttered to himself, and Hermione allowed herself a small laugh. "But just in case…" he said as he sat himself before the tray of food, which rested on a small table near the door. Hermione laughed lightly again, her tears drying rapidly, as she joined him to eat.

Ron watched Harry hug his sister on the stairs and felt a stab of pain. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Harry was supposed to be with Ginny, and happy. And he was supposed to be with Hermione… but even if he and Hermione weren't meant for each other, she _wasn't_ supposed to be with Malfoy. If he hadn't been witness to the past few days he would never have believed that _his_ Hermione would even be cordial to Malfoy. Even seeing it, and experiencing it as he had, he was having a hard time forcing his mind and his heart to accept it.

Rather than interrupt the tender moment blooming between his best friend and his sister, Ron turned around and headed back to the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of firewhiskey as he went.

**pstibbons** – I'm so glad that you're really getting into the story!! But here's the thing, it's not that he WANTS to leave Hermione behind… My reasoning (which I'll try to explain in the next chapter in a conversation between Ron and Harry) is that Voldy isn't can't be very happy with HG and DM escaping… so, if they (or even just HG) were with HP (who Voldy wants to catch even MORE) it would be more of a liability. If they're separate, then there is the chance that Voldy will go after one or the other. But don't worry, it's not like they'll be apart forEVER… but if I said anymore about it, then I might spoil later chapters… which I HOPE you'll read. )

**GiggleGinny** – Since I didn't send a PM for this chapter, I'll definitely send the next one to you to beta. The only catch is I like (normally) to update fairly regularly… like within a few days or a week of each other. So if you can read and return kinda quickly that would be amazing. Thanks SOOO much!

**DracozSlytherinPrincess** – Ron IS a jerk… at least so far. I always write Ron as a villain (or at least I usually do), but I like to redeem him later… I can't help but LOVE Ron, even if he's SO much fun to play off as a git. ) I hope you're still enjoying this fic!!!

**sk8nhilly **– Thanks!!! I see that you reviewed CH4 I hope you will/have read 5-8 (or I guess it would be 9 now, huh?) and like them too!

**Mufflebit** – I hope I answered your question about Ron in the last few paragraphs of this chapter… and I agree, in this chappy he's a total creepazoid, BUT I love him too. ) And I WOULD say you can have Draco, but I don't think Hermione would be too happy about that. Haha!

**bookworm3213 – **Well, Harry and Draco's conversation wasn't that great… I HATE writing dialogue because I always feel like I fail completely when I try… but I hope you still enjoyed it! And, did I update fast enough? )

**AlexNyx** – I had a problem with the whole "Hermione abandoning the horcrux search" thing too BUT here's the thing, like I said to _pstibbons_, Voldy wants to find Hermione, Draco, AND Harry, and if they're all together it's just a big, easier to spot, target. At least this way they're separated and who knows, maybe Voldy will go after HG and DM first and give Harry time to track down some horcruxes and destroy them before Voldy knows what hit him! And I was EXTREMELY nervous about the make out scene… so it's a HUGE relief to hear that it was received well. ) And it's great to hear you're still loving the story. I hope my explanation answered some questions! Thanks for the awesome review!

**Arytha21keybladewielder** – Danie, wow! It's always amazing to hear that someone LOVES your story… ) Just out of curiosity, in your story is he your older or younger brother? That's a really neat idea I'd never considered… I've never put myself in a story, but it might be worth a shot. It's great to be back by the way!!! )


End file.
